Por Protegerte
by Zelda-24
Summary: "Ichigo Kurosaki, un sexy y malhumorado universitario, era el chico por el que todas morían, pero este nunca se interesaba por esos temas, así que jamás pensó que al conocer a rukia kuchiki, una chica adinerada y gruñona, su vida daría un giro de 180 , logrando así que su duro corazón latiera por ella, y naciera el deseo latente de protegerla…"
1. Rutina

" **Rutina" (Capitulo 1)**

A buenas horas de la mañana, el sol comenzaba a alumbrar ya en la ciudad de Karakura. Las calles se miraban repletas de personas que iban corriendo a sus institutos o trabajos. Todo parecía como un viernes normal... excepto en la casa de los Kurosaki.

\- ¡ICHIGO!- ¡ BAAMMMMMM!, sonó un estridente ruido, dejando una enorme marca roja de unos pies en la cara del pelinaranja.

-¡VIEJO, PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!- se levanta ichigo, sobándose su frente y nariz.

-Estúpido hijo mío, nunca debes bajar la guardia, ¿entendiste?- hablaba isshin con mucha jovialidad y entusiasmo.

-Viejo, ¿porque no puedes actuar como un padre normal tan solo por una vez?, no mejor olvídalo, una cabra loca como tú no tiene remedio- se quejaba ichigo que sacaba humos por la cabeza, mientras se sobaba la sien- Aun me pregunto cómo fue que alguien como mamá se pudo casar con un viejo idiota como tú.

-¡MASAKI!-lloraba a mares isshin.

-¡Oigan!, ¿qué es todo este escándalo?- pregunto yuzu que entraba a la habitación junto con su gemela karin.

-Déjalos yuzu, ellos solamente se entienden a los golpes y gritos- participo karin, con su semblante indiferente de siempre.

-¡El estúpido viejo fue el que comenzó!-grito ichigo ya exasperado por el llanto de su padre.

-Como sea, onii-chan, ya es hora de que bajes a desayunar o llegaras tarde a la universidad- decía yuzu con su amabilidad de siempre.

-Yuzu tiene razón, es mejor que te apures y que ignores al viejo loco- dijo karin con el ceño fruncido, observando como su loco padre seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡MASAKI!, ¡nuestros retoños son muy crueles conmigo!, y yo que solamente soy un padre preocupado por el bienestar de mis hijos-lloraba isshin que salió corriendo hacia el retrato de masaki.

Ichigo tan solo suspiro y bajo junto con sus hermanas hacia el comedor, luego de desayunar se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió, y justo cuando planeaba salir la dulce vocecita de yuzu lo detuvo.

-Onii-chan, ¿vendrás temprano hoy cierto?

-Umm...si...por qué lo preguntas...-cuestiono ichigo viendo fijamente a su hermana.

-Es que quería recordarte que hoy es el festival de nieve del lago Towada, y quedamos todos en que iríamos al festival- decía yuzu con estrellitas en los ojos debido a la emoción.

-Ha es cierto… lo había olvidado- dijo el pelinaranja con cara de pensativo- como sea, estaré a tiempo para irnos así que no te preocupes- dijo esto mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Gracias onii-chan, ¡que te vaya bien!- decía yuzu con una sonrisa y alzando la mano, mientras miraba como su hermano cerraba la puerta.

Ichigo camino hacia el garaje y subiendo a su carro se dirigió hacia la universidad, mientras manejaba iba pensando en lo que ha sido de el en esos últimos 3 años, pues desde que tenía 17 años había pensado en ahorrar lo suficiente para alquilar un departamento e independizarse, pero por la presión del estudio y la dificultad que conllevaba el estar despertándose muy temprano para tomar el bus y dirigirse a la universidad, opto mejor por comprarse un carro a un cómodo precio, luego de eso encontró un trabajo de medio tiempo en el cual ya cumplió 3 años en ese lugar, y con los ahorros que lleva desde entonces pudo comprar una casa a un buen precio cerca de la de su loco padre para que este no actuara como un desquiciado y empezara a quejarse de lo mal hijo que era por separarse de él, solamente que no se ha podido establecer en ella aún ya que según el contrato, podría mudarse en ella dentro de 2 meses. Ichigo dio un largo supero, apenas tenía 20 años, pero con su loco padre y el estudio sentía el estrés de un hombre de 40.

-Mejor dejo de pensar en todo eso y me doy prisa- dijo para sí mismo, al momento que presiono más el acelerador o si no, no llegaría a tiempo sus clases.

...

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad de karakura...

Una pequeña chica de cabellos negros comenzaba a despertar, debido a los luminosos rayos del sol que se colaban a través de su ventana, empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco mientras se los restregaba, soltó un bostezo y miro a un lado de su cama para fijarse en la hora de su despertador, eran las 7:15 am, luego lo desactivo, como siempre despertaba antes de que sonara este, se empezó a levantar con pereza mientras se estiraba y se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha. Luego de haberse duchado busco en su armario que ropa usaría ese día.

-A veces quisiera solamente ser una chica normal- se dijo a si misma mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, mirando su armario que estaba repleto de la ropa más fina y de los vestidos más caros, eso alegraría a cualquier chica de su edad, pero a ella no la llenaban esas cosas, ya que desde que tiene memoria siempre ha vivido en la mansión de su nii-sama como suele llamarlo, y por lo tanto este siempre le busco los mejores maestros en todo para que aprendiera como ser una verdadera dama. A sus actualmente 18 años sobresale en inteligencia a comparación de los demás chicos de su edad, sabía desde geografía y estudios, hasta artes culinarias y comportamiento, entre miles de cosas más, a su edad ya estaba más que capacitada para ir a segundo o tercer año de universidad, sin embargo a pesar de todos sus conocimientos ella era una chica muy solitaria...jamás ha tenido a un verdadero amigo, todos sus "amigos" son unos riquillos superficiales que solamente se interesan en las clases sociales, todo lo contrario a ella, tampoco ha tenido contacto libremente con el exterior ya que su nii-sama siempre le pago a profesores particulares para que le enseñaran, los pocos recuerdos que tenia de su difunta hermana hisana, (cuando rukia apenas tenía la edad de 7 años), para ella fueron los mejores ya que en ese entonces salían a pasear y a divertirse, y no se involucraba en reuniones y fiestas de gente de sociedad, pero cuando su amada hermana falleció todo en su nii-sama cambio, se volvió en un hombre completamente frio y sin emociones, nunca lo volvió a ver sonreír y se dedicaba de lleno al trabajo de la empresa que manejaba, ella no sabía lo que era ir al cine o al parque con amigos, y siempre que intentaba de convencer a su nii-sama de ir de paseo o de salir, él siempre le respondía que ella debería concentrarse más en sus estudios y que era mejor que permaneciera en la mansión, eso la desanimaba mucho, tanto que en ciertas ocasiones había tenido la loca idea de escaparse...

-Pero en que tanto pienso...- se dijo a si misma mientras giraba la cabeza frenéticamente, mientras regresaba a la realidad. Después de todo se convencía a si misma que su nii-sama lo hacia todo por su bien.

Después de tanto mirar en su armario, opto por ponerse un bonito vestido celeste de tirantes con detalles negros, junto con unas sandalias negras con pedrería fina, cepillo su lacio cabello y salió dispuesta a desayunar algo. Al llegar a la cocina se topó con una de las tantas empleadas que trabajaban en la mansión, pero no era una simple empleada...

-Buenos días hinamori- saludo rukia con una gentil sonrisa, era ella a la única que verdaderamente podía llamar "amiga", quien siempre se encontraba para ella en cualquier momento, para ser su hombro para llorar, para compartir sus alegrías, para ser su desahogo, o simplemente para hablar de cosas tontas.

-Buenos días señorita kuchiki, disculpe el que no la haya notado antes- se disculpaba nerviosamente la chica mientras se inclinaba en señal de disculpa, después de todo si otro empleado la escuchaba dirigirse a ella informalmente, o incluso el mismo byakuya kuchiki, no quería ni llegara a imaginar lo que pasaría.

-No te preocupes hinamori, y no te dirijas a mi tan formalmente que no me gusta- decía mientras le saltaba una venita en la frente en señal de fastidio- después de todo somos amigas ¿o no? -dijo la pelinegra con una cálida sonrisa-solamente dime rukia- termino por finalizar la pelinegra con un tono autoritario, mientras alzaba su barbilla.

-Si comprendo rukia-san, jejejejeje- decía hinamori un tanto apenada, mientras observaba como rukia se acercaba a la cocina y tomaba un sartén junto con un par de huevos- ¿pero qué haces rukia-san?- decía hinamori mientras se acercaba a rukia para intentar quitarle el sartén.

-Mmmm?, ¿qué, que hago?, pues cocino para nosotras...- hablo rukia con toda la naturalidad del mundo, evitando que hinamori le quitara el sartén.

-Rukia-san, no es necesario que tú cocines, permítame que yo lo haga...- dijo hinamori, un tanto nerviosa.

-No te preocupes tanto hinamori, que te saldrán canas muy tempranamente- hablo la pelinegra junto con una sonrisa de medio lado, en forma burlona.

-Per...r...pero... si kuchiki-sama se llega a dar cuenta- trago muy pesadamente- no me lo quiero ni imaginar- termino por hablar la pelicastaña notablemente nerviosa.

-Ya tranquilízate- dijo rukia, mientras soltaba un suspiro por la frustración- sabes muy bien que nii-sama se encuentra en Suecia por el momento- termino por concluir la pelinegra, mientras una mirada triste aparecía opacando su bello rostro. Después de todo su adorado nii-sama no era un cualquiera, era uno de los empresarios más grandes de Japón, dueño de "Kuchiki's Company", empresa que se dedicaba a la mercancía de aparatos electrónicos, y que poco a poco como si de un gran árbol se tratase, estaba extendiendo sus ramas a los países extranjeros, y por obvia razones el pasaba poco tiempo en casa, ya que su trabajo lo consumía por completo.

-Rukia-san...- la pelicastaña ya no sabía que decir, después de todo ella era muy consciente de que esa situación, de que kuchiki-sama no pasara tanto tiempo en casa, afectaba a su amiga, solo que ella como buena actriz que era, lo ocultaba detrás de su faceta de que nada le afectaba.

-Jajajajajaja, ¿por qué esa cara hinamori?- dijo rukia con su característica fortaleza, al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga- ya ya ya, estoy bien, no tienes por qué poner esa cara- concluyó la pelinegra con una radiante sonrisa, en un intento por tranquilizarla.

-Esta bien rukia-san- hablo hinamori sonriendo cálidamente- mejor ¿por qué no comemos ya?, mi estómago ya comienza a rugir- dijo la pelicastaña comenzando a reír junto a la pelinegra, mientras empezaban a servir la comida.

-¡Mmmmm!, está delicioso rukia-san- comento hinamori, a la vez que seguia comiendo.

-Jajajajajajaj, no es para tanto hinamori- hablo la pelinegra sonriendo- tu tampoco te quedas atrás.

Y siguieron comiendo entre risas, y platicando amenamente. Luego de terminar de desayunar, hinamori se dispuso a lavar los platos. Mientras que rukia se dirigió a la sala principal a esperar a su maestro, observo la hora que dictaba el reloj, eran las 8:30, otra vez su maestro se atrasaba a lo que ella soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS, KUCHIKI-SAN!, ¡te miras preciosa como siempre!- y ahí estaba el loco de su profesor, con su habitual sombrero y su abanico cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

-Buenos días urahara-san- contesto la pelinegra, más por obligación que por ganas, aún se preguntaba como su nii-sama había elegido de entre millón de profesores a ese demente para que le enseñara.

-¿Por qué ese tono tan desanimado kuchiki-san?, no te preocupes pequeña que ya vine así que ya no estés triste- hablaba urahara con su característica sonrisa, lo que causó más el enojo de la pelinegra.

-Como sea comencemos ya con las clases- hablo una fastidiada rukia con una venita en la frente que parecía estar a punto de estallar.

-Vamos kuchiki-san, no seas tan fría conmigo- hablo urahara con fingida tristeza.

-Ya deja de fingir, y mejor empecemos ya de una buena vez- comento la pelinegra que se sentía ya al borde de la desesperación.

-Ya, ya, ya, cálmate kuchiki-san- hablaba urahara a la vez que levantaba sus manos mientras que una gotita de sudor recorría por su frente- está bien comenzaremos ya, así que alista un cuaderno y lápiz.

-Está bien- término por concluir la pelinegra, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

...

Mientras tanto en la "Universidad de Karakura"...

Un cierto pelinaranja se encontraba totalmente aburrido en su clase de "prevención ante accidentes laborales", si bien era cierto que le gustaba la carrera de "Ingeniera civil", tenía que estar el otro lado de la moneda, en el cuál le impartían materias aburridas. El estar pensando en esas cosas le hizo recordar el alboroto que le hizo el viejo loco de su padre cuando él le informo que quería estudiar "Ingeniera civil".

 **Flashback...**

 _En aquel entonces nuestro joven pelinaranja apenas cursaba su tercer año de bachillerato, y estaba cenando tranquilamente con sus hermanas hasta que..._

 _-¡MIS AMADOS HIJOS!, ¡YA REGRESO SU ADORADO PADRE!- y como siempre, ahí estaba el desquiciado de su padre arruinando la tranquilidad del momento y acabando con la paciencia del pelinaranja._

 _-Hola papá, ¿quieres cenar?, supongo que tienes hambre- y ahí estaba yuzu con su característica sonrisa y amabilidad de siempre._

 _-¡Por supuesto que si!, un hombre tan ocupado y sexy como yo debe tener buena alimentación para siempre mantenerse en buena forma!- hablaba isshin con su característica jovialidad, mientras proseguía a sentarse- y ustedes, ¿no piensan abrazar a su querido papi?- se quejaba isshin mientras extendía sus brazos en dirección a ichigo y karin._

 _-Ya viejo, deja de insistir, y mejor intenta aparentar por tan solo unos segundos en que eres un padre normal- se quejaba el pelinaranja, mientras sentía como una venita le saltaba en la frente._

 _-¡MASAKI!, ¿POR QUÉ MI HIJO ES TAN CRUEL CONMIGO?- lloraba a mares isshin frente al retrato de su difunta esposa._

 _-Ichigo, te he dicho un millón de veces que solo lo ignores, ahora tendremos que aguantarlo durante toda la noche-hablaba fastidiada karin a la vez que soltaba un suspiro._

 _-Ya, no sigan discutiendo- comento yuzu, intentando apaciguar las cosas._

 _-¡Ah, como sea!- refunfuñaba el pelinaranja a la vez que se sacudía el cabello._

 _-¡Ohh ichigo!, ya recordé lo que te iba a preguntar- grito isshin a la vez que se volvía a sentar- ¿ya decidiste que vas a estudiar cuando te gradúes del bachillerato?._

 _-Ahh, sobre eso...- el pelinaranja comenzo a rascarse la nuca nerviosamente, después de todo sabía que lo que diría no le agradaría mucho al viejo loco- pues... yo he pensado en estudiar "Ingeniera civil"._

 _-¡QUEEEÉ!, ¿¡INGIENERIA CIVIL!?- y como se lo supuso, ahí estaba gritando como un demente el loco de su padre- ¡es que te has vuelto loco!, ¡yo ya quiero tener nietos!- ya se imaginaba que con alguna estupidez así saldría._

 _-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la carrera?- pregunto un fastidiado pelinaranja por el escándalo que le estaba haciendo el viejo._

 _-¡Pues tiene mucho que ver!, si estudiaras medicina podrías llegar a ser un doctor tan sexy como yo, y cuando lleguen chicas lindas para que las revises, seria tu oportunidad para atenderlas muy bien...- termino por concluir isshin con un notable sonrojo y una sonrisa pervertida._

 _-¡BAMMM!- se escuchó el estridente sonido y lo que se vio después fue un noqueado isshin que yacía en el piso._

 **Fin del Flashback...**

-¡KUROSAKI!- se escuchó gritar al profesor kensei a la vez que tiraba su plumón al pelinaranja.

-¡PERO QUE DEMO..!- empezó a balbucear, pero callo inmediatamente al sentir la mirada de todos fija en él.

-Como siempre estabas distraído- recrimino su profesor a la vez que una venita empezó a palpitar sobre su frente.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que atino a decir ichigo, más por la fuerza que porque en verdad lo sentía.

-Está bien pero que no se repita- término por sentenciar el aburrido de su profesor.

-Pero que idiota...- escucho murmurar al chico sentado a la par de él.

-¡Cállate!- gritó el pelinaranja, siendo vuelto a regañar por el idiota de su profesor.

-Jijijiji, enserio eres un idiota- volvió a escuchar la burla del idiota de hirako, tan solo por esta vez callaría, ya se las cobraría después.

Y así fue como pasaron las horas de ese aburrido viernes, hasta que tocaron el timbre en señal de la hora de partida, ichigo comenzó a guardar sus cosas y se disponía a salir del salón cuando de repente una voz lo detuvo.

-Kurosaki-san, ¿te importaría que te acompañe a casa?- y ahí frente a él estaba esa chica peliverde de la que apenas conocía el nombre.

-Lo siento nozomi, pero tengo prisa - contestó tajante el pelinaranja a la vez que pasaba a un lado de ella.

-Es..s...espera- balbuceo la peliverde mientras lo tomaba del brazo- ¿por qué tanta prisa?, mejor.. ¿por qué no nos quedamos un rato?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mientras se le acercaba contoneando sus caderas, ichigo tan solo arqueó una ceja mientras se preguntaba si era tan descarada como las demás chicas que se le acercaban. Nozomi seguía avanzando, pero se quedó rígida y helada cuando sintió como ichigo la tomaba por los brazos alejándola inmediatamente de él.

-Si esas son tus tácticas para intentar seducir a alguien puede que te funcione con los demás, pero conmigo está lejos de dar resultado- dijo el pelinaranja mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría y arrogante, diciendo esto abandono el salón dejando a cierta peliverde sacando humos por la cabeza.

Una vez en la calle tomo su auto y empezó a conducir lo más rápido que podía ya que había prometido llegar temprano para ir a ese festival del que tanto hablaba yuzu.

...

En la mansión kuchiki...

La pelinegra se encontraba recostada en el césped del jardín totalmente aburrida, después de todo ya habían terminado las clases del idiota de su profesor, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo ese demente de urahara la entretenía mucho, y allí estaba pensando hasta que escucho como alguien la llamaba.

-¡Rukia-san!- era hinamori que parecía un poco cansada, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede hinamori?- pregunto un tanto extrañada la pelinegra.

-Makoto-sama me dijo que la buscara y que le informara que fuera a verlo inmediatamente- hablo hinamori.

-Está bien, gracias por informarme- y dicho esto se levantó la pelinegra en dirección hacia la sala de juntas, después de todo allí era donde siempre se mantenían reunidos los ancianos de su clan.

Una vez que llegó en la sala de juntas se encontró con todos los ancianos reunidos, lo que le provocó tragar fuertemente mientras sentía como el sudor recorría por su frente.

-Buenas tardes nobles ancianos- diciendo esto hizo una reverencia hacia sus superiores, luego observo como uno de ellos le hizo ademán para que tomara asiento.

-Con su permiso- y diciendo esto se sentó aún preguntándose el por qué la habían convocado.

-Rukia, como ya sabrás hoy es una fecha especial, es el festival de nieve del lago Towada, y como es costumbre en nuestro clan, nos corresponde hacer la apertura de festival- comenzó hablando uno de los ancianos, del que ni recordaba el nombre.

-Entiendo- comento rukia.

-Por lo tanto, queremos que te vistas elegantemente, ya que a ti te corresponderá hacer el baile de apertura- hablo makoto-sama con su característica seriedad.

-Comprendo- murmullo rukia un tanto fastidiada, ya que nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención.

-Y ya que byakuya no se encuentra a mí me corresponderá el decir las palabras de apertura- término por finalizar makoto-sama.

-Bien- atino a decir la pelinegra mientras asentía.

-Muy bien eso es todo, ya puedes retirarte- le dijo otro de los ancianos.

Rukia tan solo se despidió haciéndoles una reverencia, mientras sentía como le salían chispas de la cabeza.

...

 **Nota del autor:**

Bueno eso es todo :3 , al fin termine el primer capitulo xD ( gran avance e.e ) gracias por su atención, espero sus comentarios ;) , cualquier critica o sugerencia es valida.

Y bueno recordarles que es mi primer fic por si acaso esta tan "hecho leña" xD ... que pasen feliz día :3


	2. El festival de nieve del Lago Towada

**El festival de nieve del lago Towada (Capitulo 2)**

El día ya había transcurrido, y el celeste y brillante cielo estaba siendo reemplazado por un tono naranja que anunciaba la llegada del ocaso, las calles se miraban repletas por los estudiantes y trabajadores que se iban a sus respectivos hogares, y las paradas de buses y de trenes no eran la excepción ya que estaban repletas de las personas que estaban listas para ir a ver el susodicho festival.

Pero todo ese caos estaba siendo ignorado por cierto pelinaranja que manejaba tranquilamente a su hogar. En menos de lo que se imaginó ya estaba estacionado frente a su casa, y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de repente...

-¡BAAMMMM!- se escuchó un estruendo, y lo que se vio después fue a un inconsciente isshin clavado en un poste.

Ichigo quedo un tanto sorprendido viendo al loco de su padre inconsciente, mientras miraba a una furiosa karin con su mano derecha hecha puño.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?-preguntó un confundido pelinaranja al haber presenciado esa escena, y sobre todo por ver a su hermana como un demonio.

-Nada olvídalo... solo fue que la cabra loca, salió con una de sus estupideces habituales- comento una fastidiada karin.

-¡Papá!- gritó una asustada yuzu mientras corría en auxilio de su padre- karin-chan no tenías por qué ser tan ruda con papá...-reclamo yuzu mientras hacía un puchero.

Mientras las 2 hermanas comenzaron a discutir, isshin fue recobrando la conciencia y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya se encontraba frente al retrato de su esposa llorando a mares y quejándose de lo mal que lo trataba su "ingrata hija". Ichigo ya fastidiado por la situación y con una venita a punto de estallar en su frente le reclamo una explicación a su padre.

-¿Pero qué demonios hiciste está vez viejo?-reclamó un enojado ichigo.

-¿Yo?- exclamó un ofendido isshin- si no he hecho nada malo hijo, lo único que ocurre es que mi amada hija se encuentra en esa etapa de enamoramiento adolescente, y yo como un buen padre que soy solo intento brindarle mi apoyo-concluyó un entusiasmado isshin mientas intentaba abrazar a su pelinegra hija, pero esta lo detuvo con un golpe directo a su rostro.

-¿Pero a que mierda te refieres?-preguntó el pelinaranja aún un poco confundido.

-Es que karin-chan fue vista hablando muy amigablemente con yukio-kun- hablaba una emocionada yuzu a la vez que estrellitas aparecían en sus grandes ojos como si de una película romántica se tratara.

-No me vengas tú también con esas estupideces yuzu- bufo una molesta Karin a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-¿Pero quién mierda es ese tal "yukio"?- preguntó un iracundo ichigo, al imaginarse que un niñato estúpido intentara acercársele a su hermana.

-Es nuestro vecino onii-chan, ¿Acaso nunca te has dado cuenta?- reclamó yuzu con un puchero al pensar en lo distraído que es su hermano.

-¿Nuestro vecino?- preguntó aún un tanto confundido el ojimiel- ¿Acaso te refieres al niñato pelirubio que solo pasa jugando videojuegos?- terminó de formular su pregunta el pelinaranja creyendo a quién se refería su hermana menor.

-Si justamente a él se refieren- contestó karin un poco más calmada mientras soltaba un suspiro- y todo este alboroto que el tonto del viejo a hecho se debe a que fui a la casa de él solo para devolverle el videojuego que me presto hace una semana, eso es todo- terminó por decir la chica de una manera indiferente para así dar por finalizado el dilema que había creado el estúpido de su padre.

-Bueno como sea, será mejor que comiencen a alistarse si es que quieren llegar a ese estúpido festival a tiempo- decía el pelinaranja mientras comenzaba a entrar a la casa.

-¡SI!, ¡me alistó enseguida!- gritaba una emocionada yuzu a la vez que salía corriendo escaleras arriba para cambiarse y alistarse para el tan esperado festival.

-Yo también iré a cambiarme- acotó una desganada Karin a la vez que ella también comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-¿Y tú no iras a alistarte hijo?- pregunto isshin mientras que la seriedad inundaba su rostro.

-No así estoy bien... ¿por qué lo preguntas?- cuestionó ichigo un tanto confundido al ver la expresión del rostro de su padre, ya que solo en contadas ocasiones demostraba tal seriedad.

-Lo preguntaba porque...- hubo una pausa de tan solo unos segundos hasta que retomo la respuesta- ¿Entonces como carajos pretendes llamar la atención de las hermosas chicas si vas vestido así?- preguntó un exaltado isshin mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente el atuendo de su primogénito que consistía en unos pantalones desteñidos, una camiseta negra y unos tenis blancos un poco desgastados- ¡Deberías ir a ponerte un traje! , que aunque te incomode vestirte así... ¡sé que me lo agradecerás después!- gritaba un emocionado isshin mientras ya se imaginaba rodeado de nietos.

-Ya ni se para que reclamarte... no debería sorprenderme que salieras con una estupidez asi- decía un hastiado ichigo mientras una venita empezaba a palpitar sobre su sien.

-¡MASAKI!- lloraba isshin frente al retrato de su esposa, despertando así la furia del pelinaranja que estaba a punto de patear al idiota de su progenitor de no ser porque en ese momento sus hermanas hacían presencia en el lugar causando que él parará cualquier acto para intentar agredir a su padre.

El chico se quedó observando detenidamente a sus 2 hermanas, se miraban realmente lindas... yuzu llevaba un bonito vestido blanco de manga corta con un listón amarillo alrededor de su cintura y unas zapatillas amarillas a juego, mientras que Karin portaba unas licras negras, una blusa roja de tirantes y unos botines también negros a juego con sus licras.

-¡Hijas están preciosas!- gritaba un eufórico isshin al ver lo bonitas que lucían sus amadas hijas- ¡Masaki estaría orgullosa de ustedes!- decía a la vez que limpiaba un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por su rostro.

-Jejeje gracias...- dijo una sonrojada yuzu, mientras que Karin opto por ignorarlo.

-Bueno en vista que ya todos están listos, ¡Es hora de partir!- comentaba el kurosaki mayor mientras que comenzaba a salir en dirección al auto de ichigo.

Los demás miembros de la familia solo se concentraron en seguirlo a la cochera, ichigo subió al puesto del piloto, el loco de su padre a la par suya en el asiento del copiloto y sus hermanas se sentaron juntas en el asiento de atrás. Ichigo prosiguió a arrancar el auto y salir de la vivienda no sin antes dejarla cerrada con llave, para así perderse en la carretera que lo conduciría a su destino, pero no tan solo al lugar del festival, sino también a un destino que ni el mismo sabía que lo aguardaba.

...

En otro lado de karakura, específicamente en la mansión kuchiki...

Una chica pelinegra se encontraba dando vueltas en su enorme cama a la vez que tiraba de sus sedosos cabellos, se le podía notar a kilómetros el ataque de nerviosismo por el que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-¡¿Cómo rayos se les ocurren tomar esa decisión y soltármela asi como nada?!- se quejaba para sí misma una angustiada rukia a la vez que recordaba el comunicado que le había dado el anciano makoto-sama.

Y es que no era para menos su creciente angustia ... si de la nada se les ocurre a esos dementes ancianos tomar tal decisión, y es que ella no esperaba tal noticia, aunque ella se había estado preparando para el susodicho baile desde hace unos 2 años ya que estaba consciente de que en algún momento le tocaría dar la presentación de este, ¡pero demonios! ella se imaginaba que se lo avisarían con anticipación de unos cuantos meses, no en el mismo día y peor aún unas cuantas horas antes de que tuviera que realizarlo y ahora sentía qué vomitaría en cualquier instante, lo único que le alegraba de todo eso es que sería capaz de salir de su encierro aunque sea por el tiempo que pasarían en el festival.

-Vamos cálmate rukia...- se decía así misma la ojivioleta mientras soltaba un suspiro con la intención de calmarse-el baile solo durará un par de minutos, no es para tanto...-terminó por decirse así misma con la intención de darse ánimos.

Estaba a punto de salir a buscar la ropa que usaría para el baile cuando escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación, inmediatamente abrió la puerta para encontrarse con hinamori que en sus manos llevaba la ropa que tendría que utilizar para su presentación.

-Rukia-san... makoto-sama me dijo que le trajera estas vestimentas- dijo hinamori a la vez que extendía sus manos para que ella tomara la ropa.

-Muchas gracias hinamori- le dijo rukia a la vez que tomaba la ropa qué esta le daba.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme- comento la pelicastaña con una cálida sonrisa mientras daba media vuelta, sin embargo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo se detuvo solo para dirigirle a la pelinegra las siguientes palabras...-Ahh rukia-san antes de que lo olvide, suerte con tu baile ya verás que todo te saldrá bien- termino por decirle hinamori con una gran sonrisa a la vez que continuaba con su camino dejando así sola a la chica ojivioleta.

-Gracias...- fue lo único que murmuró rukia a la vez que entraba a su habitación para asi poder alistarse.

...

Mientras tanto en el lago Towada el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el festival...

Un auto acababa de llegar al lugar del festival y ahora se encontraba tomando un puesto en el estacionamiento, cuando el auto termino por aparcarse bajaron de él los integrantes de la familia kurosaki, la más emocionada sin duda era la pequeña yuzu que no podía dejar de observar el lugar profundamente fascinada y con una enorme sonrisa, karin también se dio su tiempo para recorrer el lugar con la mirada pero con su típica seriedad, ichigo solamente se limitó a observar el lugar al igual que su hermana karin y bueno isshin... él era otro caso parecía un niño pequeño corriendo de aquí para allá hasta que ichigo hastiado lo tomo por la oreja para al fin detenerlo, aunque reconocía que ese lugar era increíble... era enorme y estaba rodeado de un sinfín de luces y lámparas, el lugar parecía más bien como una pequeña ciudad, habían muchas tiendas de comida, ropa, máscaras y otras más que no pudo distinguir bien de que eran, la nieve rodeaba todo el lugar creando así una belleza total a la vista de los visitantes, y en el medio había una especie de estadio en donde se daría el típico discurso de bienvenida y el baile que también formaba parte del festival.

-¡Vamos antes de que ya no encontremos asientos!- decía un eufórico isshin a la vez que corría hacia el "estadio" a reservar asientos, los hermanos kurosaki tan sólo se limitaron a caminar detrás del loco de su padre.

Cuando los kurosaki entraron al lugar, quedaron asombrados al ver lo grande y espacioso que era, ichigo se dedicó a observar el lugar para ver si aún quedaban asientos libres, ya que faltando tan poco para que comenzara la presentación era lógico que la mayoría de personas se encontraran ocupando los asientos, pero a lo lejos observo que aún había una fila desocupada en lo más alto del lugar, el tan sólo se limitó a ir a sentarse, y los demás miembros de la familia al verlo subir los escalones lo siguieron para sentarse a la par del joven.

Ichigo observaba aburrido su reloj, en ese momento eran las 8:15 y el evento comenzaría a las 8:30, el suspiro con frustración, primeramente había ido al susodicho evento solo porqué se lo había prometido a yuzu, intentó negarse a ir pero al ver la cara que la pequeña le dirigía no tuvo la determinación de decirle que no- "no debo volver a mirar a yuzu cuando me pida este tipo de favores"- pensaba el chico pelinaranja, y es que la paciencia definitivamente no era su fuerte, y lo único que él quería es que pronto terminara el evento para poder largarse y tirarse en su cama, pero... ¡Demonios, el maldito reloj parecía no avanzar!, con el ceño totalmente fruncido y aburrido de esperar se dedicó a jugar en su celular mientras que esperaba a que al fin comenzara ese estúpido evento.

...

En ese mismo lugar pero para ser más precisos en los camerinos...

Rukia se encontraba más que nerviosa en ese momento, sentía un horrible vacío en el estómago y el palpitar frenético de su corazón, ya estaba totalmente lista para salir al escenario al igual que las demás chicas que la ayudarían en su presentación, pero eso no ayudaba a disminuir sus nervios, se dispuso a observar el reloj de la pared...

-Son las 8:25... tan solo faltan 5 minutos- se murmuro así misma en un hilo de vos, si antes ya se sentía nerviosa, hoy se sentía a punto de desmayarse, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque sintió como una mano se posaba firmemente sobre su delicado hombro, al darse la vuelta se llevó la mayor sorpresa del día, mientras observaba a esa persona apenas pudo gesticular un par de palabras...

-¡M..ma..dri..madrina! ¿Que hac..ces a..aquí?- fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras observaba a su preciada madrina delante suyo, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, era de piel morena y poseía una mirada felina adornando su bello rostro, su cabello morado siempre lo mantenía atado en una coleta alta, solo que en esos momentos lo mantenía suelto haciendo que cayera como una cascada detrás de su espalda, también llevaba un vestido un par de centímetros sobre su rodilla color rojo que se le ajustaba divinamente al cuerpo, era de manga corta con un provocativo escote sin caer en lo vulgar, a esto se le sumaba unos tacones plateados de aguja, si definitivamente se miraba preciosa.

-¡Hola rukia!- saludo alegremente la morena-¿Por qué esa cara, acaso no estas feliz de verme?- le dijo la mujer de mirada gatuna en un tono que sonaba a reproche y acusación

-¡No, para nada, estoy muy feliz de verte, solo que me sorprendiste!- exclamaba rukia apresuradamente.

-Ya veo..., por cierto rukia te miras hermosa- menciono la morena mirando detenidamente a rukia, esta llevaba un hermoso y fino kimono blanco con detalles dorados y con unos pétalos de sakura bordados en él, también portaba una cinta dorada alrededor de su pequeña cintura que terminaba con forma de moño en su espalda, su pelo que siempre permanecía suelto ahora lo tenía recogido en un pequeño moño siendo este adornado por un hermoso tocado plateado aunque siempre dejaba un par de mechones libres que enmarcaban su rostro, portaba unos tacones plateados adornados con pedrería fina, unos brazaletes de plata y para finalizar llevaba un ligero maquillaje que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos así como un labial de tonalidad clara que hacia sobresalir el color rosado de sus labios.

-Gracias...-atino a decir una sonrojada y nerviosa rukia al verse ser el centro de atención de la intensa mirada de la morena- por cierto...¿vino el idiota de mi profesor?- pregunto rukia con curiosidad al no ver al sombrerero loco, como solían llamarlo.

-Si vino, seguramente ya se encuentra en su asiento- dijo la morena con gracia al oír como la pelinegra se dirigía al imbécil de su esposo. Y hubieran seguido conversando de no ser porque una muchacha ingreso al camerino, diciendo las siguientes palabras que congelaron a la ojivioleta...

-Kuchiki Rukia-sama, ya es hora de que vaya con las demás - anuncio la chica- makoto-sama ya comenzara a dar las palabras de bienvenida- y dicho esto la joven se marchó no sin antes hacer una reverencia a las 2 mujeres.

-Tranquila rukia y buena suerte, sé que lo harás estupendo- le dijo su madrina con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, y tras decir esto se marchó hacia su asiento junto a su marido.

Rukia tomo agua al igual que una máscara que usaría para el baile, y tras hacer esto se dirigió junto a las demás chicas.

...

Ichigo ya comenzaba a exasperarse, decidió dejar a un lado su celular y observar por enésima vez su maldito reloj... este dictaba las 8:32, ¡pero aún no comenzaba la maldita ceremonia!, estaba en medio de esas cavilaciones cuando de repente una voz se hizo sonar alrededor de todo el estadio.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros presentes, sean bienvenidos esta noche al festival anual del "Lago Towada"...- de este modo comenzó la ceremonia un anciano acompañado de un bastón y de un traje muy elegante, ichigo y compañía ya estaban más calmados de que por fin acabara la espera y diera paso la ceremonia del festival- siéntanse como en casa y ahora como ya es costumbre de la ceremonia , proseguiremos con el baile de bienvenida del festival, sin más que decir que entren las señoritas...

Y tras decir estas palabras, makoto-sama decidió retirarse del escenario que se situaba en medio del estadio, para así dar pasó al comienzo del esperado baile por parte de los espectadores, unos reflectores comenzaron a apuntar hacia la tarima creando así más expectación en el público.

Isshin y yuzu eran los más emocionados en ese momento, mientras que ichigo y karin seguían observando de una manera más desinteresada pero ya sin el aburrimiento de hace unos minutos.

Luego de unos segundos la música empezó a irrumpir por el estadio y con ello un grupo de 8 chicas divididas en 2 filas de 4 cada una hizo acto de presencia en el escenario, cada una de las jóvenes portaba un kimono verde con una cinta roja alrededor de sus cinturas, así como una gran sombrilla también de color rojo haciendo juego con las cintas que portaban, ellas al estar ya subidas en la tarima comenzaron a mover de una manera sincronizada sus cuerpos en una alegre danza.

La sonrisa de isshin ya no tenía cabida en su rostro, mientras este le decía a su primogénito que con suerte y que con un par de trucos tal vez alguna de esas lindas chicas accediera a salir con él y que tal vez así lograba salir de la "impotencia sexual" en la que estaba sumergido, claro está que este comentario le valió un puñetazo en su rostro cortesía de su hijo.

El baile continuó y en un momento las 8 chicas formaron un circulo a la vez que giraban sus sobrillas hacia dentro del mismo, por un momento los reflectores se apagaron dejando al estadio con tan sólo una tenue luz, todo el público miraba expectante para ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder..., las chicas continuaban girando sus sombrillas, cuando en medio del circulo que ellas habían formado surgió otra chica con la diferencia en que esta portaba un kimono blanco junto con una máscara de la cara de una geisha y una sombrilla color violeta.

Todos los espectadores se asombraron, la verdad es que no imaginaban que otra chica se les uniera al baile, la joven de kimono blanco comenzó a danzar al ritmo de la música y luego ella comenzó a liderar y guiar a las demás chicas del baile. Rukia se sentía desfallecer en esos momentos, si bien el baile iba según lo planeado, no podía evitar estar nerviosa al ser el centro de atención de tantas personas.

Ichigo observaba con suma atención los movimientos que realizaba esa misteriosa chica, a simple vista podía notar que era una joven muy bajita, y quedo realmente fascinado al observar de lo grácil y elegantes que eran los movimientos dé la joven, pero lo que más le extraño de ella es que era la única en usar máscara logrando así despertar aún más su curiosidad por ver como lucia realmente, su padre y sus hermanas no eran la excepción ellos estaban aún más pendientes y asombrados del baile que él.

Yoruichi y urahara desde sus asientos observaban realmente orgullosos el esfuerzo de rukia plasmado en ese maravilloso baile, sin embargo no sabían que lo mejor aún estaba por llegar...

El baile continuo con naturalidad, sin embargo en un momento específico los reflectores apuntaron a la entrada del estadio por donde comenzaron a entrar un grupo de jóvenes montados en unos caballos negros, iban ordenados en 2 filas conformadas por 4 chicos en cada una de ellas y había otro chico que iba en medio de ambas filas con la diferencia en que este montaba un caballo blanco.

Los espectadores al comienzo se asustaron y aún más cuando observado en que cada uno de los jóvenes sacaron una katana y las alzaron al aire para luego rodear la tarima en donde se encontraban las bailarinas. Ichigo por un momento logro ponerse nervioso al igual que los demás, pero luego se relajó al caer en cuenta que esto también formaba parte del espectáculo.

Los jóvenes que entraron de improvisto lucían un kimono negro cada uno al estilo samurái junto con una faja blanca y unas sandalias del mismo tipo, ellos al rodear la tarima prosiguieron a pararse sobre sus respectivos caballos y luego dar un gran salto para alcanzar la plataforma en la que se encontraban las chicas, ellos comenzaron a rodearlas mientras las apuntaban con sus katanas formando un circulo alrededor de ellas, sin embargo las chicas parecían querer defenderse con sus sombrillas, cada uno de los chicos iban tomando a las indefensas jovencitas por el brazo mientras las alejaban una por una del resto, hasta que llegó el momento en que solamente quedo la chica del kimono blanco al igual que el único joven que había llegado en un caballo blanco, el público fue capaz de reconocerlo por un llamativo "69" que tenía tatuado en su mejilla, este intento tomarla por el brazo al igual que sus camaradas habían hecho con las demás bailarinas, sin embargo con esta chica no pudo lograr cometer su objetivo ya que comenzó a defenderse con su sombrilla y este tuvo que recurrir a hacer uso de su katana para intentar dominarla, los demás chicos con sus respectivas parejas comenzaron a hacer un baile al rededor del pequeño duelo que se había formado entre los 2 jóvenes restantes, el seguía atacando y ella se seguía defendiendo, hasta que llegado cierto momento el chico logró rasgarle la sombrilla a la joven en un solo corte provocando que con esta acción la muchacha quedara sin ningún tipo de protección, el chico aprovechando que la pelinegra quedo vulnerable por ese momento se acercó hasta ella y la tomo por la cintura tirando de ella bruscamente hasta su duro pecho.

-¡Ahhh!-rukia no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gritito de sorpresa ya que en los ensayos el chico no actuaba de esa manera tan brusca, por suerte nadie aparte de ellos 2 logro percatarse de ello.

-Lo lamento kuchiki-san- dijo el pelinegro en apenas un susurro, después de todo no había sido su intención incomodarla o asustarla.

Una vez que el pelinegro atrapó a la chica, se unieron a los demás en un movido y alegre baile, ellos 2 iban a la cabeza liderando así a las demás parejas, continuaron según lo previsto en los ensayos, y la recta final para la culminación del baile ya se presentaba, y como las veces anteriores, las chicas volvieron a crear un circulo alrededor de la pelinegra, mientras que los jóvenes hicieron un círculo alrededor de las señoritas, el estadio volvió a oscurecer y los reflectores se dirigieron al círculo creado por las chicas, sin embargo el público no podía observar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de este, ni tampoco podían ver a la chica del kimono blanco ya que ésta estaba siendo cubierta por las sombrillas de las bailarinas, los jóvenes continuaron danzando aún con el círculo que habían formado, sin embargo esta acción no conseguía llamar la atención de las personas que aún seguían pendientes para ver que sucedía con la joven del kimono blanco.

Ichigo al igual que los demás estaba a la expectativa sobre lo que iba a suceder en esos momentos, y por un momento se extrañó al asombrarse así mismo tan pendiente de lo que el antes consideraba como "un estúpido baile".

La espera por fin terminó y al fin se reveló lo que sucedía dentro de aquel círculo, tanto las chicas como los caballeros decidieron apartarse un poco para mostrar al público la nueva imagen de la bailarina estrella.

Ichigo no lo podía creer, la pelinegra que con anterioridad portaba aquel kimono blanco junto con aquella máscara para ocultar su verdadero rostro, ahora brillaba en todo su esplendor y dejo a uno que otro espectador con la baba de fuera, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en él también había ocasionado el mismo efecto. El kimono que antes portaba yacía tirado en el suelo, y ahora portaba un precioso vestido violeta que le llegaba un par de centímetros abajo de la rodilla, tenía escote en forma de corazón que dejaba a la vista una pálida y cremosa piel, también era adornado con pedrería fina y un cinturón plateado que ceñía su estrecha cintura ; los zapatos eran los mismos tacones que había usado con su anterior vestuario; pero lo que más le asombro fue que ahora la chica ya no portaba la máscara y dejaba su rostro al descubierto, y lo que vio lo asombro. Las facciones del rostro de la joven eran sencillamente hermosas, tenía una nariz pequeña y bien definida, su boca era pequeña pero con unos labios que se miraban carnosos y suaves, pero sin duda lo que más lo asombro fueron esos grandes y brillantes ojos violetas, el no recordaba haber visto un color tan enigmático eran sencillamente hermosos, pudo notar que el maquillaje que portaba la muchacha era muy natural, lo que le daba a entender que la belleza de la joven no se debía totalmente al uso de él, y para finalizar observo su cabello, era de un color tan negro como la noche, este seguía recogido en el pequeño moño, aunque se fijó como un delgado mechón de cabello se cruzaba entre sus preciosos ojos. Ichigo se recriminó mentalmente al verse a el mismo analizándola de esa manera tan profunda, pero había algo en ella que le obligaba a no dejar de verla, esa chica era sencillamente preciosa.

Rukia estaba tensa al encontrarse ser el centro de atención de aquellas intensas miradas, sobre todo la de los hombres que parecían querer comerla, pero mantuvo la calma y prosiguió con el baile. Los chicos volvieron a tomar a sus respectivas parejas, pero está vez por la cintura para emprender un suave y delicado baile al ritmo de la música que de la nada se tornó lenta y tranquila.

-Te vez preciosa kuchiki-san...- dijo en apenas un susurro casi inaudible el pelinegro que bailaba con ella. Rukia tan sólo se sonrojo levemente y prefirió no comentar nada, ahora confirmaba que los rumores sobre hisagi de ser un "don juan" eran reales.

El baile prosiguió con naturalidad y lentitud, y en una vuelta que el pelinegro le había dado, se dedicó a observar a el público por unos segundos y algo irremediablemente llamó su atención, entre la multitud de personas que la observaban pudo notar a cierto chico con una cabellera muy llamativa de color naranja y ceño fruncido, se preguntó mentalmente si sería una especie de pandillero o algo por el estilo, y también noto que a la par de él se encontraba un hombre mayor de cabellos negros que no paraba de gritar como un loco, y este estaba intentando ser callado por 2 jovencitas de unos 15 años aparentemente; rukia mejor optó por ignorarlos y continuar con su labor.

Solamente pasaron como unos 3 minutos más y la música fue detenida al igual que el movimiento de los bailarines, el baile al fin había culminado y llegado a su fin. Una multitud de aplausos y gritos del público no se hicieron esperar y los bailarines solamente se limitaron a tomarse de las manos y hacer una pequeña reverencia mientras se retiraban a los camerinos y desaparecía de la vista de los demás; isshin continuaba con sus dementes gritos de emoción, pero no duro mucho ya que fue acallado por 2 puños en su rostro, uno de parte de su primogénito y el otro cortesía de su hija pelinegra.

-Agradecemos a estos jóvenes por este brillante espectáculo y a el publicó por su entusiasmo y atención puesto en él - la voz del noble anciano se hizo sonar nuevamente por el micrófono- esperamos que disfruten del resto de la velada, muchas gracias- y tras estas palabras el anciano también se retiró y el público comenzó a desalojar el estadio.

Los kurosakis también se retiraron del estadio y comenzaron a recorrer las demás atracciones que brindaba el resto del lugar, pero ichigo optó por separarse y recorrer sólo el lugar no sin antes amenazar a su padre de que se comportara de una manera normal y que no fuera a descuidar a sus 2 hermanas, continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo para ver si algo del lugar llamaba su atención.

...

Rukia aún seguía en los camerinos, se encontraba sentada en un banco a la vez que se dedicaba a tomar una botella de agua bien fría, observó su reflejo en el gran espejo que estaba frente a ella, aún lucía un poco agitada y sus manos aun temblaban un poco, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo lograba tranquilizarse más, hasta que al fin volvió totalmente a la normalidad, una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro, después de todo el baile salió según lo planeado.

-¡Con que aquí estaba mi alumna favorita!- hizo presencia una cantarina voz a la que ella ya estaba tan bien acostumbrada, al girarse se encontró al loco de su profesor que vestía un elegante traje negro pero siempre con la compañía de su abanico y su típico sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas.

-Hola urahara- san...- saludó respetuosamente rukia, aunque lo hizo por mera cortesía, después de todo ese hombre era el esposo de su madrina.

-¡Vamos, no seas tan formal conmigo!, después de todo nunca te has comportado así conmigo- le reclamó infantilmente su profesor.

-Vaya que me sorprendiste rukia- fueron las palabras de la morena que ahora hacía acto de presencia en el lugar- Ya sabía que el baile saldría bien, pero lo que ustedes realizaron fue todo un espectáculo- la halagó la mujer de mirada felina

-Tiene razón, no imaginé semejante espectáculo que realizarían- apoyo el pelirubio al comentario anterior- por cierto te miras muy linda vestida así rukia-chan...-terminó por concluir el hombre.

-Muchas gracias...- comentó sinceramente la pelinegra ante los halagos brindados por ambas personas. Y por ella hubiera seguido charlando o exploraría el lugar, de no ser por la interrupción de cierto anciano en el lugar.

-Felicidades por la presentación que distes rukia- habló calmadamente el anciano makoto.

-Muchas gracias por su cumplido makoto-sama...- se dirigió la pelinegra al anciano mientras le hacía una reverencia.

-Buenas noches makoto-sama...- saludaron educadamente urahara y Yoruichi al unísono

-Buenas noches urahara-dono y yoruichi-dono- contesto el de mayor edad el saludo- entonces en vista de que nuestro trabajo ya termino, nos retiraremos a la mansión en este instante, el chofer ya nos espera en el auto- terminó por concluir el anciano dirigiéndose esta vez a rukia, a la vez que daba media vuelta para dirigirse al estacionamiento.

Rukia no pudo evitar que la tristeza se reflejará en sus hermosos ojos, después de todo, eso significaba volver a su encierro y ni siquiera se dio el lujo de explorar bien el lugar, ella tan sólo se limitó a decir un seco "buenas noches" a su maestro y su madrina, y luego comenzó a caminar detrás del anciano. Yoruichi al notar la tristeza de la chica, después de todo ella estaba consciente a que se debía, no le quedo más opción que actuar.

-Espere un momento makoto-sama...- el anciano al escucharse ser nombrado se paró en seco a la vez que volteaba a ver a su interlocutora- Deje que rukia se quede otro momento, nosotros nos haremos responsables de llevarla de vuelta a casa- acotó la morena mientras miraba seriamente al anciano, rukia al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se apoderara de su rostro.

-Pero yoruichi-dono... no le veo sentido a quedarse aquí más tiempo, su trabajo ya fue realizado, ¿por qué motivos se quedaría a desperdiciar su tiempo en este lugar?- dijo el anciano, mientras ahora dirigía su mirada a rukia.

-Es bueno distraerse de vez en cuando, además rukia realizó un gran trabajo esta noche, pienso que se merece relajarse un poco- fue la simple respuesta de yoruichi- a no ser... que en realidad usted desconfíe en mi palabra de llevarla a salvo- terminó por decir la morena, a la vez que reía internamente al saber que lo había dejado entre la espada y la pared.

-Por supuesto que no desconfió de usted yoruichi -dono... jamás lo haría de una persona tan noble que proviene de la familia shihouin- dijo en su defensa el anciano makoto al sentirse acusado de esa manera.

-Entonces que dice... ¿la dejará quedarse?- habló esta vez el pelirubio.

El anciano pareció pensárselo hasta que contestó- Está bien... pero no la lleven tan noche a casa-suspiró derrotado el de mayor edad. Urahara no pudo evitar escapar una disimulada sonrisa que cubrió con su abanico.

-¡Ohh, no se preocupe!, después de todo a byakuya-san tampoco le gustaría enterarse de que llevamos a su hermanita a altas horas de la noche a su hogar- dijo de una manera cantarina el pelirubio.

-Eso espero... con su permiso me retiro, buenas noches- menciono el anciano antes de desaparecer del lugar.

-Madrina... urahara...- rukia ni siquiera podía hablar bien en ese momento, la emoción y agradecimiento que sentía en esos momentos era inmensa.

-No es necesario que digas nada rukia... ve anda y disfruta del lugar ya que no podemos irnos muy tarde, me imaginó que queras explorarlo tú misma, así que te llamaremos a la hora de irnos- le dijo yoruichi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Si muchas gracias!...- y tras decir esto salió corriendo del camerino para poder explorar el lugar a su totalidad.

Una vez que yoruichi y urahara quedaran solos, el pelirubio no pudo evitar reír más abiertamente- parece una niña pequeña a la hora de ir a una feria- no evitó hacer el comentario el pelirubio, refiriéndose a la notoria emoción de rukia.

-Lo sé... - fue el simple comentario de la morena mientras seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando hacia la puerta.

-Pero...¿sabes algo yoruichi-san?... tengo el presentimiento que algo bueno ocurrirá hoy...- habló el pelirubio.

-¿Qué cosa buena podría ocurrir ahora que ya tan sólo faltan unas horas para que el día acabe?- preguntó una curiosa yoruichi.

-No lo sé... tan sólo es una corazonada...-menciono urahara a la vez que inclinaba su sombrero para cubrir sus ojos. Yoruichi no quiso indagar más, después de todo su marido era un tipo muy raro

-Sabes yoruichi-san, podríamos aprovechar este momento que estamos a solas...- mencionó el pelirubio con una pícara sonrisa, ganándose un golpe de su esposa.

-Idiota... eso podrá aplazarse hasta que lleguemos a casa- le contestó ella con una mirada divertida. ¡Ohh sí!, esa sería una noche larga para ambos...

...

Rukia estaba maravillada a más no poder...sencillamente... ¡todo era fascinante!, ese lugar era enorme y tenía una gran variedad de atracciones y locales, la infinidad de luces y si a esto se le suma la nieve (que de por si le encantaba),hacía del lugar una verdadera obra de arte, miró en cada local las atracciones que tenían ...¡y vaya que si aprovechó!, había comido muchas cosas que no probaba desde hace mucho tiempo, manzanas acarameladas, papas fritas, galletas con forma de chappy, y una infinidad de cosas más, por un momento la recorrió un escalofrío al imaginarse que le diría su amado nii-sama si se enterara de toda la "chatarra" que había comido, pero decidió no pensar en ese tipo de cosas por el momento; también llevaba colgando de sus manos un par de bolsas repletas de artesanías de chappy; y aunque se divertía mucho y había conseguido salir de su encierro por ese momento, los estúpidos tacones que llevaba ya le había dejado adoloridos los pies, y el vestido que portaba la incomodaba un poco, sobre todo al verse ser el centro de atención de cualquier persona que pasaba a su alrededor (sobre todo los hombres), y ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprarse un par de zapatillas u otro vestido que le resultará más cómodo, todo por acabárselo en comida y artesanías...¡maldita la hora en la que no se le ocurrió llevar otro tipo de ropa!..., comenzó a frustrarse y a fruncir su ceño, e iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó cuando choco de repente con lo que parecía ser una pared haciéndola caer al suelo, más su sorpresa fue que al levantar la vista se encontró con un tipo muy grande y robusto que la observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero mira nada más... ¿tú eres la mocosa del baile, no es así?- pregunto el hombre mientras la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona- Oye fíjate por donde caminas la próxima vez si es que no quieres meterte en problemas...- terminó por decir observándola fríamente. Rukia tan sólo se dedicó a levantarse y dirigirle también una mirada que congelaría a cualquiera, al tipo no le gusto la mirada que ella le dedicaba ya que chasqueó la lengua, la pelinegra intentó pasar de largo e ignorarlo ya que no quería armar un espectáculo en esos momentos, pero cuando iba a pasar al lado de él sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, pudo sentir como el mismo hombre la tomaba por el hombro deteniéndola en el proceso mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de rabia. -¿Pero es que no te han enseñado modales?, ¡ahora más vale que te disculpes estúpida cría!- le escupió las palabras llenas de furia y coraje ocasionadas por la indiferencia de la chica.

Rukia podía sentir como el hombre incrementaba más la fuerza en el agarre de su hombro, sinceramente ella deseaba partirle la cara a ese imbécil justo en esos instantes, pero no podía arriesgarse a montar una escena en esos precisos momentos, estaban siendo observados por la mayoría de personas que transitaban en esa área y estaba a punto de ceder a sus instintos que le gritaban que noqueará al mastodonte sin cerebro que tenía en frente, pero antes de siquiera hacer un movimiento, pudo escuchar como unos pasos se dirigían a ellos 2 y pudo notar como una mano se posaba sobre la del hombre y la arrebataba bruscamente de su hombro, al levantar la mirada se encontró con un par de ojos avellanas que la miraban detalladamente... ¡era el chico que vio en los asientos mientras bailaba!... él desvio la mirada y luego dirigió una mirada fiera al mastodonte ese.

-¿Otra vez causando problemas yammy?- dijo el pelinaranja mientras apretaba aún más el agarre que tenía sobre la mamo de él.

El hombre tan solo hizo una breve mueca de dolor y después empujo bruscamente al pelinaranja para poder librarse de su agarre,- Kurosaki... ¿qué haces metiéndote en donde no te llaman?, ¿acaso ahora te crees un tipo de defensor o héroe?, ya muchas me debes estúpido, ahora es el momento de que te las cobre todas- decía el gigantón a la vez que se tronaba los dedos y sonreía socarronamente.

Ichigo ni siquiera se inmutó con su amenaza y solamente observaba con una mirada seria a yammy mientras se le acercaba, de reojo pudo notar como un gran número de personas los miraban con recelo y también pudo notar a la chica pelinegra que defendió observándolos atentamente un poco más alejada que de donde estaba al comienzo, dirigió su vista de nuevo al frente y pudo observar como yammy estaba a tan solo unos 2 pasos de él, yammy intentó acertarle un golpe, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos y agilidad fue capaz de esquivar su golpe.

Rukia miraba un poco nerviosa la pelea que se estaba dando en esos momentos, y se sintió un poco culpable de que eso estuviera sucediendo ya que comenzó a causa de que el chico pelinaranja la defendiera, aun así mantuvo una expresión serena y tranquila mientras seguía observando, en verdad quería que el chico de ojos avellanas no resultara malherido.

Ichigo seguía esquivando los golpes que yammy intentaba acertarles, por el momento no actuaba tan sólo se defendía, quería alargar un poco la pelea para divertirse un momento más, la mirada que le dirigía a yammy era de superioridad junto con una sonrisa burlesca. Yammy estaba verdaderamente encolerizado, el imbécil de ichigo no lo estaba tomando enserio y por la manera en que lo miraba y sonreía le preguntaba...¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?... y esto lo hacía frustrarse aún más. Ichigo comenzó a aburrirse por lo que ahora decidió ponerse en acción, el comenzó a lanzarle golpes a yammy que eran defendidos por este, pero en un determinado momento el logro acertarle una patada de lleno en la cara que el gigantón no esperaba. Yammy tan sólo soltó un quejido que hacía notar su dolor y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre que salía de su torcida nariz, el imbécil de kurosaki había logrado quebrársela y ahora tenía que tratársela, por lo que optó irse no sin antes dejarle una clara amenaza al pelinaranja.

-No creas que esto se quedara así kurosaki... a la próxima vez iré completamente enserio y más vale que estés preparado- tras hacer esta amenaza se fue del lugar soltando un millón de maldiciones dirigidas a ichigo.

Las personas que observaban la pelea estaban muy asombradas, no imaginaron que el chico pelinaranja resultara ganador de esa contienda, y rukia no era la excepción, poco a poco las personas se fueron alejando del lugar volviendo a sus respectivas actividades. Sin embargo rukia se quedó ahí tan sólo observando al chico de ojos miel, que ahora que lo miraba detalladamente se daba cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Ichigo al sentirse ser observado, dirigió su mirada hacía la pelinegra que parecía estar analizándolo, el por inercia comenzó a caminar hacia la pelinegra para tan solo quedar a unos pasos de ella, ahora que la miraba de tan cerca podía notar lo pequeña que era...¡ni siquiera le llegaba al hombro!, pero también podía notar que a esa distancia se miraba aún más bella que cuando la miro de lejos; ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y él solamente se sintió abstraídos por su enigmático color, por alguna razón que él desconoció empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso, así que para romper la tensión le dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente...

-Oye... ¿te encuentras bien?- fue lo que él le preguntó, dirigió su mirada al hombro de ella y pudo notar como una marca roja, con forma de mano, sobresalía en su blanquecina piel, el pelinaranja al notar eso no hizo más que fruncir el ceño, iba a soltar otra cosa pero fue interrumpido por la voz de ella.

-Si... no te preocupes... y gracias por ayudarme pero no te hubieras molestado- mencionó rukia, mientras lo miraba seriamente.

\- ¿Que no me hubiera molestado?, a lo mejor hubieras salido lastimada si yo no hubiera intervenido- dijo el pelinaranja con un deje de molestia, por alguna razón el último comentario de esa chica lo molestó un poco.

-Yo hubiera podido sola con él, pero no quería arriesgarme a montar una escena- mencionó la chica también un poco enojada por el comentario del pelinaranja, además que no quería que se quedara con una perspectiva equivocada de ella, al pensar que era alguien débil.

\- ¿Tu poder con él?, no creo que alguien tan enana cómo tu hubiera podido ganarle a ese imbécil- le dijo el chico mientras sonreía burlonamente, ella intentaba hacerlo quedar como un entrometido y eso es algo que él no permitiría, por eso decidió hacerle burla debido a su baja estatura.

\- ¿A quién llamas enana?- preguntó ella con frustración, y al ver la sonrisa burlesca de él, se le ocurrió darle a probar una cucharada de su propia medicina- por lo menos yo no tengo la cabeza como si fuera una zanahoria- terminó por decir ella con una sonrisa de que denotaba su burla.

\- ¿Que dijiste?- ahora fue el turno del pelinaranja para preguntar con indignación, ella obviamente se estaba burlando del color de su cabello y era algo que lo hacía molestar en demasía.

\- ¿Sabes qué?...ya no quiero seguir peleando ni desperdiciando mi tiempo- dijo la pelinegra seriamente al recordar que no tenía mucho tiempo para estar en ese lugar y quería seguir explorándolo hasta donde pudiera- me imagino que tú tampoco quieres seguir aquí sin hacer nada así que adiós...- terminó por decir la pelinegra mientras daba media vuelta. Ichigo quedo asombrado por la nueva actitud de la chica, y solamente se quedó parado mientras la miraba caminar, pero la chica no avanzó mucho tiempo cuando de repente bajo unas bolsas que llevaba y se agachaba a sobarse los pies, la escuchó soltar unas cuantas maldiciones a los tacones que llevaba, por lo que él decidió volvérsele a acercar.

-Oye esos zapatos y vestido se ven un poco incómodos...-habló el chico cuando estuvo a la par de ella, la chica tan sólo elevó su mirada y se le quedo viendo con una ceja alzada.

-No me digas... ¡por supuesto que son incómodos!- soltó ella esas palabras llenas de frustración, ichigo por su lado empezó a sentir un "tic" en su ojo izquierdo y estaba a punto de decirle unos cuantos insultos pero decidió controlarse, y mejor optó por tenderle una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse a la cuál ella aceptó, luego recogió las bolsas que ella dejó en el suelo y se las dio.

-Sígueme- le ordenó a la chica, rukia se molestó pero por alguna extraña razón decidió hacerle caso y comenzó a caminar tras él. Se abrieron paso entre un par de puestos de comida y atracciones para llegar a los de ropa, a rukia le extraño que la llevará a esos puestos pero decidió no preguntar nada, luego el chico le dijo que esperará un momento y se acercó a uno para comenzar a hablar con la dueña de él, ella no los escuchaba pero pudo notar como de vez en cuando la dueña volteaba a verla, a ella le extraño esa acción pero decidió no darle mayor importancia, siguió esperando hasta que vio cómo el chico se le acercaba con una bolsa en manos.

-Toma...-le dijo el chico extendiéndole la bolsa, ella se asombró en demasía pero aun así la aceptó, al mirar en ella pudo notar que había un vestido y un par de zapatillas.

\- ¿Por qué tú me compraste esto?- preguntó una incrédula rukia.

\- ¿No es obvio?... dijiste que la ropa que llevas puesta es incómoda, así que sólo quise hacerte el favor...- decía ichigo al ver la intensa mirada que la chica le dedicaba.

-Gracias...- fue lo único que atinó decir la chica, pero lo dijo de una manera sincera.

\- ¿Y qué esperas?, ¡ve a cambiarte!, no lo compre para que lo tuvieras en la bolsa- dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido pero aún seguía un poco nervioso, la verdad no entendía que fue lo que lo impulso a comprarle esas cosas..."solamente fue un favor" se decía en la mente. Rukia sintió como una venita le saltaba en su frente a la vez que en su mente soltó un millón de maldiciones e insultos dirigidos al chico debido a su reciente comentario, pero mejor decidió caminar hacía los vestidores que estaban cerca de ese lugar y fue seguida por el idiota cabeza de zanahoria, cuando llegaron a ese lugar, rukia entro a los vestidores de mujeres, ichigo mientras tanto se quedó fuera de ahí sentado en una banca. Al cabo de unos minutos rukia salió de ahí luciendo un bonito vestido color lila de manga larga, este se ceñía a su cintura pero no incomodaba, tenía un bonito lazo color rosa en el centro del pecho y este le llegaba a la mitad de las rodillas, también llevaba un par de zapatillas de piso color rosas a juego con el lazo del vestido y estás eran increíblemente cómodas. Rukia tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro... ¡ahora se sentía increíblemente cómoda!... además ya no le dolían los pies. Ichigo por su lado solamente se dedicó a mirarla, se miraba muy bonita, era cierto que ya no denotaba la elegancia de antes, pero ahora tenía un toque más juvenil e inocente, lo que hizo que ichigo se preguntara cuantos años tenía... "¿tal vez 16 años?", se preguntaba mentalmente tuvo ganas de preguntárselo, pero decidió dejar la pregunta para después.

\- ¿Y ahora que harás?- le preguntó ichigo un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pensó en decirle que esa ropa le sentaba bien, pero pensó que decirle eso sería doblegar su orgullo por lo que mejor decidió no decirle nada. Rukia no esperó tal pregunta, ya que en realidad no tenía nada importante que hacer, salvo seguir explorando el lugar, sin embargo había algo qué quería ver, por lo que decidió contestarle con la verdad.

-Quisiera observar el lago... ¿y tú que harás?- preguntó ella con cautela.

\- Mmm... pues supongo que nada, tan sólo hacer algo para pasar el rato- contesto ichigo intentando sonar de la forma más desinteresada posible- ¿Sabes?, yo sé de un buen lugar donde observar el lago- terminó por decir ichigo un poco nervioso.

-Ahhh... ¿y entonces por qué no me lo muestras?, digo... ya que no tienes nada que hacer- habló rukia mostrando serenidad.

-Está bien, sígueme - volvió a ordenarle ichigo, rukia le volvió a obedecer no sin antes tomar sus bolsas con sus chappys y en donde ahora llevaba la vestimenta que anteriormente usaba. Caminaron hacía unas gradas que subieron para llegar a una especie de mirador en donde se podía observar la magnificencia del lugar y por supuesto la del lago que se miraba precioso rodeado por la nieve y reflejando las luces del lugar. Rukia no daba crédito a lo que veía, parecía sacado de una película, ichigo por su parte no era la excepción lo que miraban sus ojos era algo realmente precioso.

-Oye... por cierto... el baile que hicieron esta noche fue realmente bueno...- habló ichigo para romper el silencio en el que se había sumergido.

-Gracias... la verdad es qué me había estado preparando 2 años para esta demostración - le contó la pelinegra mientras su mirada seguía prendada del hermoso lago.

Y así pasaron alrededor de unos 10 minutos observando aquel paisaje en completo silencio, hasta que el timbre de un celular los interrumpió de su meditación. Rukia observó quién la llamaba y era el loco de su profesor.

-¿Haló?...-dijo rukia para que urahara continuara con la conversación.

-Rukia-san, te hablaba por qué ya es hora de llevarte a casa y te estamos esperando en el estacionamiento.

-Está bien voy para allá...- y tras decir esto cortó la llamada- Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir... gracias por mostrarme el lugar...- dijo rukia mirando al pelinaranja y comenzó a dar la vuelta para desaparecer por las gradas cuando la voz del chico la detuvo.

-Espera... ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre enana...- dijo ichigo intentando hacerla enfadar.

-Rukia kuchiki... tu tampoco me dijiste el tuyo cabeza de zanahoria- mencionó rukia a la vez que le miraba con burla, pero a ichigo tampoco le molesto el comentario.

-Ichigo kurosaki...- habló el chico a la vez que le extendía la mano, a rukia le extraño ésta acción pero luego captó que esa era una presentación por parte del chico, así que tomó su mano.

-Bien fue un gusto conocerte ichigo- dijo ella siguiéndole el juego-adiós...- y tras decir esto termino por desaparecer al bajar las gradas.

-El gusto es mío...- susurró ichigo a la nada con una pequeña sonrisa.

...

Rukia acababa de llegar al estacionamiento y a lo lejos divisó a urahara recostado en el carro de él, ella se le acercó y él cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelinegra le sonrió y le abrió la puerta trasera del auto, mientras él se fue a sentar en el asiento del piloto. Rukia se sentó y observó a su madrina sentada en el asiento del copiloto, yoruichi volteó a verla y le sonrió mientras comenzaba a tener una plática con la pelinegra a la vez que el pelirubio arrancaba el auto y se disponía a manejar.

\- ¿En dónde estabas?- le preguntó con curiosidad la morena de mirada felina.

-Estaba observando el lago- le contestó la pelinegra con un bonito brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Y esa ropa que llevas puesta, de dónde la sacaste?- volvió a preguntar yoruichi mientras la miraba detalladamente. Rukia se dispuso a contarles lo sucedido con el pelinaranja desde el momento en que éste la defendió de aquel gigantón estúpido, urahara y yoruichi tan sólo la escuchaban con suma atención.

-Así que un chico pelinaranja, ehh... ¿y no te dijo como se llamaba?- preguntó urahara con curiosidad ya que rukia no les había mencionado su nombre hasta el momento, aunque él ya tenía sus sospechas sobre quién podía ser...

-Su nombre es ichigo kurosaki- contestó con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros. Urahara al ver que su sospecha era cierta no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos debido al asombro del momento, pero luego volvió a la normalidad mientras una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro, yoruichi no fue la excepción- ¿sucede algo?- preguntó rukia extrañada por la reacción de ellos.

-No te preocupes, no es nada...- contestó yoruichi sin dejar de sonreír.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 15 minutos cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión. Rukia se despidió de ellos y les dio las gracias, para luego bajarse del auto y caminar a la entrada de la mansión. Urahara aguardó en el auto hasta que la vio cruzar las rejas de la entrada y caminar hasta la puerta de la mansión, cuando por fin la vio entrar volvió a arrancar el auto para esta vez dirigirse a su hogar.

-Con que kurosaki-san conoció y ayudó a rukia-san esta noche...¿ehh?- habló urahara con una sonrisa adornando su rostro- Ya vistes que mis corazonadas nunca fallan...ehhh... yoruichi -san...-terminó por decir el pelirrubio con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Supongo que tienes razón... ¿pero quién diría que ichigo en realidad es un chico caballeroso?, vaya que eso es lo más asombrante de todo esto...-mencionó la morena con una mirada de incredulidad.

\- ¡Ohhh vamos!, kurosaki-san es un chico amargado y serio, pero no es un mal tipo... después de todo es uno de mis estudiantes... ¿no es así?- hablaba un emocionado urahara.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón...- terminó por concluir la charla la morena mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

...

Ichigo después de que se marchara la pelinegra decidió buscar al loco de su padre y a sus hermanas, al no encontrarlos decidió llamarlos para que se encontraran en el estacionamiento y así largarse de ese lugar. Ahora en esos momentos se encontraba manejando rumbo a su casa, iba sumergido en sus pensamientos pero fue bruscamente sacado de ellos gracias al imbécil de su padre...

-¡Hijo mío!, ¿acaso eso que veo en tu rostro es una sonrisa?- preguntó su padre haciendo todo un escándalo por esa tontería. Ichigo al darse cuenta de que lo que decía su padre era cierto, volvió a tener su faceta sería y enojada, ni siquiera el mismo sabía por qué sonreía.- ¿Acaso encontraste una bella señorita por allí y por eso tu buen humor?- volvió a preguntar su padre con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada pícara. Ichigo por su parte se puso un poco nervioso debido a la acusación de su padre y el mejor modo que encontró para calmar la tensión fue comenzar una de sus usuales peleas.

Al llegar a casa cada quien fue a su respectiva habitación, ichigo al entrar a la suya no evitó tirarse sobre ella como si de una piedra se tratase a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, pero antes de dormirse la imagen de una chica pelinegra y bonitos ojos violetas acudió a su mente, arrancando sin querer una pequeña sonrisa por parte de él, cuando menos lo esperó cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, pero por alguna extraña razón su sueño fue muy tranquilo y apacible.

...

Notas del autor...

¡Por fin!, ¡ya está el capítulo 2¡ 😃...

Bueno antes que nada quería pedirles una enorme disculpa por el atraso de todos estos meses al no subir capítulos... por eso decidí hacer este capítulo tan largo y extenso para compensarlo un poco 😆... tengo una infinidad de excusas por mi atraso asi que aquí van:

1- Se me arruinó la compu y me a tocado escribir en el celular 📱, soy muy lenta escribiendo en el celular además que combatí a morir contra el auto corrector, para así intentar dejarlo de la manera más decente posible...(me disculpo de antemano por las faltas de ortografía que pudieron haber encontrado)

2-Estaba falta de inspiración 😒... Por lo que tuve que meditar y relajarme para así encontrarla xD.

3-Los estudios me extraen a morir por lo que le dedicaba poco tiempo al avance de este 😩.

Sin aún asi no les convenzo... solo me queda pedirles disculpas un millón de veces 😓, aunque yo misma estoy consciente en que merezco morir de la peor forma posible 😭

Notas del capítulo...

Ahora quisiera hablarles en cuánto al capítulo xD...

1-Bueno para empezar quería mencionar en que no ocupe a mi amado toshiro para que lo relacionaran con Karin... el motivo es que tengo otros planes para él y por eso ocupe a yukio...

2- En cuánto la escena del baile, les contaré que fue la parte que mas me costó escribir del capítulo, la borre como unas 5 veces hasta dejarla tal como la leyeron ustedes... me disculpo si les pareció muy exagerada o si no cumplió sus expectativas, pero es que intente darle emoción al asunto xD... se que esto no importa pero en un principio tenía planeado que fuera Kira el acompañante para rukia en el baile, pero no me pareció el adecuado asi que lo reemplace por hisagi.

3-Si se preguntan cómo fue que rukia cambio de vestimenta en pleno baile, quise darles a entender que ella tenía el otro vestido ya puesto, pero estaba debajo del kimono.

4- La verdad no tenía planeado en que ichigo y rukia se conocieran en el capítulo de hoy...pero debido a mi tardanza en actualizar decidí en hacerle unos cuantos cambios al capítulo... Me disculpo por si les pareció un poco apresurado su encuentro.

5- Y por último...pido disculpas por si los personajes le parecieron muy OoC... para el próximo intentare hacerlos mas apegados a como son en realidad... 😵

Cabe destacar en que habrán otras parejas que tratare a lo largo de la trama... Ya pronto se irán dando cuenta de quienes son u.u ... Aunque a lo mejor ya se los imaginan xD.

De ahora en adelante actualizare mas seguido... ahora será una vez por mes xD... es broma xD... pero debido a eso los capítulos serán mas cortos... asi que se los aviso de antemano 😫

Les agradezco de todo corazón a las personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior ... por favor déjenme sus comentarios o críticas para intentar ir mejorando... Ya que les volveré a recordar que es mi primer fic ... ¡Espero sus comentarios! y ¡Muchas gracias de antemano!


	3. Buenas Noticias

**Buenas noticias (Capítulo 3)**

Ya era de día y la luz del sol iluminaba el cuarto de cierto pelinaranja que aún seguía dormido, pero comenzó a despertar debido a la persistente luz que lastimaba a sus ojos, intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, después de todo era sábado y no tenía clases ese día, pero por más que intentó le fue imposible volver a dormirse, así que mejor terminó por despertarse y sentarse en la cama para estirar sus relajados músculos a la vez que soltaba un sonoro bostezo, miro automáticamente el reloj que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y se fijó en la hora, este apuntaba las 8:22... había dormido más de la cuenta, pero en fin, no tenía nada que hacer. Se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño para comenzar su rutina de aseo, por algún extraño motivo se levantó de buen humor en ese día, tal vez se debía a que el loco de su padre no fue a despertarlo con su típica patada, pero no le dio mucha vuelta al asunto y mejor comenzó a ducharse, al terminar de asearse y ponerse ropa cómoda, bajó para desayunar algo; al llegar a la cocina un buen olor lo recibió al igual que una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¡Buenos días onii-chan!, eres el último en despertar...- lo saludó su hermana pelicastaña.

\- Ahh si, buenos días...- le devolvió el saludo calmadamente- ¿y el viejo no está?- preguntó un poco extrañado de no habérselo encontrado aún.

\- Salió a la farmacia para conseguir más medicinas, ya que dice que las de la clínica ya se estaban agotando- contestó karin a la vez que hacía acto de presencia en el comedor.

\- Ahhhh...ya me extrañaba que no me fuera a despertar...- fue la simple respuesta del pelinaranja mientras se disponía a comer lo que le había preparado yuzu.

Empezó a comer en silencio, mientras por un momento recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, por algún extraño motivo no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica gruñona de ojos violetas y ni el mismo entendía por qué... de todos modos ya no la volvería a ver, ¿no es así?... continuó con sus cavilaciones hasta que el timbre de la residencia empezó a sonar.

\- Yo iré a ver- dijo la pelinegra a la vez que se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Hola!, mírate karin que grande te has vuelto...- saludó una alegre voz muy conocida para el pelinaranja.

\- Kaien-san...que sorpresa verte...-dijo karin a la vez que se hacía a un lado para darle permiso al pelinegro de pasar.

\- ¡Hola kaien-chan!- saludó yuzu con una enorme sonrisa- ¿ya desayunaste?, si quieres puedo ir a prepararte algo de comer...- mencionó la pelicastaña con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Hola yuzu- dijo el de ojos esmeraldas devolviéndole el saludo a la vez que posaba una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica- ya desayuné así que no te preocupes, otra vez será... ¿se encuentra ichigo?- preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Si...se encuentra en el comedor...- le hizo saber la pelicastaña- pasa adelante.

\- Gracias...- fue la simple respuesta del joven a la vez que se dirigía al lugar mencionado por la chica.

Entró al comedor y se encontró al pelinaranja terminando su desayuno, kaien tan sólo le sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a él.

\- Hola ichigo, veo que aún tienes la mala costumbre de levantarte tarde- le dijo kaien sonriéndole burlonamente.

\- Hola... y hoy es sábado así que no tenía por qué levantarme temprano...- habló ichigo un poco fastidiado por el anterior comentario dicho por su primo.

\- Vamos no te enojes, ¿y dónde está el tío?- preguntó kaien haciendo referencia al dueño de la casa.

\- Salió a comprar medicinas... ¿y que te trae por aquí?- habló el pelinaranja con un toque de curiosidad en su voz.

\- Vine a invitarte a salir un rato... los chicos querían que fuéramos a la plaza para distraernos un poco...- fue la simple respuesta del pelinegro.

\- Ok, está bien... tan solo espera a que termine de comer- contestó el pelinaranja mientras masticaba a la vez.

El pelinegro tan solo se limitó a verlo comer y platicar de temas banales. Cuando ichigo termino de comer les anuncio a karin y yuzu que saldría un rato y que no se preocuparan en prepárale el almuerzo, luego salió de la vivienda en compañía de su primo y se dispusieron a caminar en silencio hacia el lugar acordado con sus amigos, en medio del trayecto establecieron una amena platica, hasta que el pelinegro salió a relucir un tema que arranco sin proponérselo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa por parte del pelinaranja.

\- ¿Y qué tal estuvo el festival de anoche?- fue la pregunta que salió de los labios del ojiverde- tenía entendido que tú, karin, yuzu y el tío asistirían- termino por comentar un curioso kaien.

\- No estuvo mal a decir verdad, pensé que sería más aburrido- fue la corta respuesta del pelinaranja a la vez que encogía los hombros.

\- Ya veo... yo tenía planeado ir también, pero tuve otros asuntos que atender, pero unos amigos si fueron y me dieron buenas críticas del baile de apertura... ¿fue tan bueno como ellos decían?- volvió interrogar el ojiverde a su primo ojimiel.

\- Si... fue muy bueno- contesto el pelinaranja intentando sonar de la manera más desinteresada posible, pero fue algo que no logro al volvérsele escapar sin querer otra pequeña sonrisa, sin proponérselo la imagen de aquella chica pelinegra y de bonitos ojos violetas acudió a su mente. Kaien al notar su sonrisa se extrañó en demasía y estaba a punto de soltarle una sarta de preguntas, pero se detuvo al divisar a lo lejos a sus amigos que los esperaban recostados en un barandal que rodeaba un pequeño jardín situado en la plaza.

\- Hasta que al fin se dignaron en aparecer...- menciono un chico de cabello rojizo a la vez que observaba con molestia a los 2 chicos recién llegados.

\- Deja de joder renji- le devolvió como respuesta el pelinaranja con un deje de enojo debido al anterior comentario dicho por su amigo.

\- Ustedes nunca cambian, apenas se miraron y ya comenzaron con sus habituales peleas...son tan fastidiosos...- agrego un chico de cabello azulado a la vez que se componía sus lentes.

\- Tú no te metas en lo que no te llaman ishida- menciono el ojimiel a la vez que una venita comenzaba a resaltarle en su sien.

\- Ya cálmate ichigo... aunque debo admitir en que estoy de acuerdo con el comentario de ishida- hablo un pelirrubio con boina y corbata a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa burlesca.

\- Jajajajaaja, lo quieras admitir o no ichigo, ishida y hirako tienen razón, tú y renji son como una patada en el trasero- se burlaba un joven calvo con sonrisa de demente.

\- ¡Pero qué mierda dices ikkaku!- esta vez se quejaba el pelirrojo con notable molestia.

\- Ya cálmense, toda esta tensión es dañina para el cuidado de la piel- acoto un chico de manera serena a la vez que se acomodaba su liso y perfecto cabello.

\- Yumichika tiene razón ya paren esta estúpida pelea, a menos que quieran estar aquí parados sin hacer nada todo el día...- intervino kaien a la vez que se interponía entre ikkaku y renji.

\- Esta bien...- dijeron ichigo y renji al unísono a la vez que poco a poco volvían calmarse.

\- Bien entonces porque no vamos al centro comercial... ¡A lo mejor ya tienen la loción de frutos del bosque que no pude encontrar el otro día!- sugirió un emocionado yumichika a la vez que comenzaba a caminar en dirección al lugar mencionado.

\- Hmmp...- fue lo único que menciono un chico moreno de alta estatura a la vez que seguía al chico afeminado del grupo. Los demás tan solo se limitaron a caminar detrás de ellos no sin tener que soportar en el camino las peleas ocasionadas por cierto pelirrojo y un chico de ojos miel.

...

Mientras tanto en la mansión kuchiki...

Una joven pelinegra y de baja estatura se acababa de despertar entreabriendo así sus hermosos ojos violetas, dirigió su mirada casi por inercia al reloj que mantenía sobre su mesa de noche y se casi cae de la cama al observar la hora que este dictaba.

\- ¡Son las 9:15... como pude dormir tanto!- luego de haber visto lo tarde que era, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño de su cuarto para comenzar con su rutina de aseo, salió a su habitación envuelta en una toalla a buscar ropa en su armario y tomo lo primero que vio que era un bonito atuendo conformado por una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y una sencilla falda color rojo carmesí siendo acompañada de unas zapatillas negras, en verdad lucía muy bonita.

Luego de arreglarse salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a hinamori preparándole el desayuno, se sentó a comer mientras platicaba con ella sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, le conto desde su participación en el baile hasta su encuentro con aquel muchacho pelinaranja, hinamori tan solo se dedicaba a escucharla atentamente y cuando la pelinegra termino su relato, la chica de cabellos castaños comenzó a bombardearla con comentarios cursis y llenos de emoción debido a lo contado acerca del pelinaranja, rukia tan solo suspiro y se dedicó a lavar su plato, cuando acabo con dicha labor se dirigió hacia el jardín y se sentó junto al estanque a observar los hermosos peces que nadaban dentro de este, pasado cierto tiempo la pelinegra dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de aburrimiento y frustración después de todo era sábado y no tenía nada que hacer en todo el día, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue acostarse en el césped mientras leía un libro, ella sonrió inevitablemente, se puso a pensar que si su hermano la observará en esa inadecuada postura de lectura y por el hecho de estar acostada en el césped, seguramente su nii-sama se enojaría con ella por esa acción de parte de ella. Después de un par de horas de lectura y sin nada que hacer, la pelinegra comenzó a recordar los hechos vividos en la noche anterior y a decir verdad fue una grata velada la que paso, aunque ahora se encontraba un poco decepcionada al saber que tendría que pasar otro largo periodo de tiempo viviendo en el encierro... pero lastimosamente no había nada que pudiera hacer, no tenía el valor suficiente de solicitarle a su "nii-sama" que la dejara salir como una chica normal hacía, después de todo y como siempre se recordaba, él lo hacía por el bien de ella...

...

El día había transcurrido con normalidad, tanto para cierto pelinaranja como para una chica de ojos violetas. El primero paso la tarde con sus amigos haciendo lo que más le gustaba... o talvez no... pero el discutir con sus "queridos" amigos ya era algo habitual para él, con más razón si se trataba de un pelirrojo tatuado y de un joven con gafas. Por otro lado la chica pelinegra había pasado su día al igual que siempre, encerrada en la mansión y completamente aburrida... aunque en cierto modo ya se había acostumbrado... su vida ya se había anclado a una misma acción... a eso que le llamaban "rutina". Pero nadie es capaz de saber lo que les aguarda el "destino" y este a veces le gusta hacer sucias jugarretas, sin embargo en otras ocasiones aporta ciertos cambios que ocasionan mejorías para las personas, y sin esperarlo, Rukia formaría parte de esta clase de destino... y a lo mejor arrastraría con ella a un gruñón pelinaranja... ¿Por qué no?... eso solamente se resolvería con el pasar de los días...

...

Miércoles 24 de abril...

El día no podía estar más hermoso... el amplio cielo lucia despejado siendo acompañado por unas pocas nubes, tan blancas y puras como la nieve fiel compañera del invierno; el majestuoso sol se dejaba ver tan resplandeciente y vivaz como nunca; el clima era perfecto... siendo muy cálido pero acompañado por un fino viento que hacia danzar las copas de los arboles; las aves gozaban ese día surcando el infinito cielo... en fin hacia un día perfecto , tan bello que lograba sacar las brillantes sonrisas de casi todos los habitantes de la ciudad de Karakura... sin embargo este no era el verdadero motivo de alegría para Rukia Kuchiki ... ¿qué cosa podría ser mejor que ese majestuoso día?... pero para la pequeña pelinegra había algo aún mucho mejor y tenía nombre... "Byakuya Kuchiki"... y como no alegrarse... tenía alrededor de 3 meses que no veía a su adorado hermano, y ese día por fin esa larga espera terminaría para la ojivioleta, no es como si pensara que al verlo de nuevo, el estaría convertido en un hombre lleno de afecto y sentimientos, eso nunca pasaría, pero con el simple hecho de verlo de regreso en la mansión, ya sea en el desayuno, en la cena o simplemente el verlo caminando por los pasillos era suficiente para que ella desplegara una sutil sonrisa. Por ello se había despertado y alistado a tempranas horas de la mañana, había decidido usar el bello y fino vestido rojo de mangas medianas que él le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños, acompañando este con unas bonitas sandalias blancas. En esos momentos la mencionada chica se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del jardín recibiendo sus clases diarias por parte de un loco pelirrubio, que no paraba de hacer insinuaciones y bromas de mal gusto...

\- ¡Ajá!, ya comprendí Rukia-san... si ese buen humor tuyo sumado a lo linda que te vez hoy no se debe a un chico... ¡debe ser por tu sexy y simpático profesor!- comentaba un sonriente y jovial Urahara.

\- Pero que cosas dices...- hablaba una fastidiada Rukia, debido a las indagaciones de su profesor- lo que sucede es que hoy regresa nii-sama de su viaje- confeso la joven con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

\- Ohhh... no sabía que hoy regresaba Byakuya-boy...- decía una morena con cierto tono de burla en su voz.

\- Madrina... no la sentí venir...- opinaba la ojivioleta mientras miraba a la recién llegada.

\- Te he dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo Rukia, tan solo di mi nombre...

\- Por cierto Rukia-san... he querido preguntarte algo desde hace un par de días... ¿no te gustaría estudiar en la "Universidad de Karakura"?- pregunto el rubio con notable curiosidad- como ya sabrás, es donde yo imparto clases formalmente...

\- Te mentiría si dijera que no me agrada la idea... es más... no me importa el lugar, lo que quisiera es asistir a clases como alguien normal y no tenerlas con un intento de profesor en casa...

\- ¡Oye! ¡eso dolió Rukia-san!- exclamaba actuando de sobremanera el rubio- mira que a pesar de estar en mis horas libres siempre vengo a verte, y pensar que luego tengo que ir a la universidad a soportar a esos chicos rebeldes... no me queda ni tiempo para respirar, tanto estrés solo lograra que envejezca prematuramente y así ya no seré el mismo sexy profesor que soy... sin embargo todo esfuerzo vale la pena al verte... y tú me pagas diciéndome "intento de profesor"- concluyo dramáticamente el profesor.

\- Ya basta de tonterías Kisuke... o tendré que dejarte sin "cenar"- comentaba la mujer morena con cierto tono provocativo en su voz.

\- ¡Pero qué cosas dices Yoruichi-san!, ¿no vez que tenemos presente a Rukia-san?- opinaba un alegre y juguetón Urahara. En cambio la ojivioleta solo se limitaba a observarlos con una gotita en su cabeza.

\- Como sea... volviendo al tema anterior... Kisuke y yo estábamos pensando en ingresarte a la Universidad de Karakura- soltó la morena de forma fluida, y al ver el desconcierto plasmado en Rukia y que esta comenzaba a abrir su boca para hablar, ella decidió adelantarse- si vas a rebatir diciendo que es muy tarde para que ingreses o algo por el estilo no te preocupes, Kisuke es un docente después de todo y tiene influencia en la universidad, hasta podría lograr que te adelanten un par de años gracias a tus conocimientos; por el papeleo y demás cosas tampoco te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme de eso- concluyo la de mirada gatuna con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- ¡Wow! ... siempre piensan en todo- opinaba una asombrada Rukia- sin embargo, esos son , los menores impedimentos para ir... nii-sama no estará de acuerdo y nada lo hará cambiar de opinión... así que les agradezco sus intenciones, pero es casi imposible que él me deje asistir a un lugar tan público- termino por concluir la ojivioleta con mirada apagada y cierto tono de decepción, Urahara y Yoruichi prefirieron no seguir la conversación, pero cruzaron miradas cómplices por unos segundos, ¡definitivamente no se rendirían tan fácilmente!.

El día siguió con su curso normal, el dueño de la mansión al fin hizo presencia llegando en su lujosa limosina negra y entro a su hogar con su típica elegancia y seriedad, en medio del trayecto hacia su recamara se encontró con una pequeña pelinegra que le hizo una reverencia mientras le daba la bienvenida, el correspondió su saludo con un par de monosílabos y termino por retirarse a sus aposentos; la cena la tomo con su hermana, con la cual apenas cruzo un par de miradas y frases; pero para la joven no era nada de extrañarse, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a su cortante comportamiento; ahora todo regresaba a la "normalidad".

...

Sábado 27 de abril...

Un serio pelinegro se situaba en el elegante despacho de su mansión revisando unos informes, los leía con detenimiento y con un poco de cansancio, pero prefería tomar el mismo esa tarea que dejársela a los inútiles de sus empleados, por lo visto tendría que hacer algunos cambios en su empresa y sustituir buena parte de sus empleados por otros que fueran más capaces y eficientes. El exitoso empresario seguía concentrado en su labor hasta que un par de toquidos en la puerta de su oficina lo interrumpieron de su labor...

\- ¡Oh, cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin verte Byakuya-boy!- mencionaba una pelimorada con sonrisa socarrona, después de todo no lo había visto desde hace meses, ya que el día en que el regreso, tanto ella como su marido decidieron retirarse temprano de la mansión.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- pregunto un serio pelinegro que ahora mantenía su fría y filosa mirada sobre la recién llegada y no es que en verdad le interesara los motivos de esa molesta mujer para visitarlo, sino que tenía trabajo pendiente y quería continuarlo sin fastidiosas interrupciones.

\- Ohh... sigues tan frio como de costumbre... bueno en realidad quería hablarte sobre Rukia...- mencionaba la mujer a la vez que tomaba asiento sin ser invitada. Por otro lado ese último comentario logro llamar la atención del pelinegro que con la mirada instaba a la mujer a seguir hablando...- Kisuke y yo hemos estado meditando en un par de cosas, y ahora queremos ingresar a Rukia a la Universidad de Karakura- concluyo la de mirada gatuna de una manera tranquilla y ocasionando cierto desconcierto en el serio hombre delante de ella.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién les otorgo el derecho de tomar esa clase de decisiones?- pregunto un frustrado Byakuya con la voz más filosa y cortante que poseía- sé que es lo mejor para Rukia, por eso mismo no permitiré que vaya a estudiar a un lugar tan corriente como ese...- finalizo el joven hombre mientras cerraba sus ojos.

\- Dices saber lo mejor para ella... pero estas errando Byakuya... Rukia es joven y está llena de vida, lo que ella necesita es salir más seguido, no el pasar toda su juventud encerrada... si hubieras visto la emoción y alegría reflejados en sus ojos en la noche del festival entenderías de que te hablo... pero como desde hace un par de años apenas le pones atención lo más seguro es que ni cuenta te has dado de la tristeza que la embarga- expuso su punto de vista una molesta Yoruichi.

\- Eso es un asunto que no te incumbe Yoruichi- menciono el pelinegro refiriéndose a lo último dicho por la morena- además Rukia es una Kuchiki... no sería correcto que una señorita de su estatus se relacione con esa clase de bajo mundo - hablo de cierta forma despectiva el ojigris.

\- Tu sabes muy bien que la Universidad de Karakura es de muy buena calidad a pesar que sea un sitio "publico" como tu mencionas... y no me vengas ahora con esas razones de no dejarla ir porque no sería correcto que ella se involucre con personas corrientes o más bien dicho de "bajo mundo" como tú los llamaste, que eso te importo un rábano a la hora de casarte con Hisana sabiendo que ella era pobre; hasta te le revelaste a tu abuelo y los demás vejetes de tu clan que planeaban casarte conmigo- exploto en furia la mujer al ver la obstinación del hombre- además se supone que Rukia será tu sucesora tanto en el clan como en tu empresa si llegara a pasarte algo... y dime... ¿Cómo planeas que ella ejerza un buen papel como la próxima líder de tu compañía, si no está acostumbrada a socializar?, con las únicas personas que en verdad tiene contacto son con las que viven aquí, conmigo y Kisuke... ya que incluso en las fiestas o cenas que organizan tus socios siempre se mantiene apartada; ella necesita salir, explorar, socializar con las demás personas, no siempre dependerá de ti... como el hermano que se supone que eres ponle más atención y observa si luce tan "feliz" como crees... si enserio te preocupas por ella piensa en lo que te he dicho y no permitas que ella se apague lentamente...- termino por finalizar la conversación mientras se levantaba y salía del despacho, dejando dentro de el a un pensativo pelinegro...

...

Yacía una tranquila noche en la ciudad de Karakura, el oscuro cielo podía observarse ser iluminado por la infinidad de estrellas y la bella luna, todo parecía ser tranquilo... menos en una lujosa mansión donde se podía sentir un ambiente tenso y frio, incluso a kilómetros de la residencia. En el comedor del mencionado lugar se encontraban reunidos un grupo de individuos cenando serenamente y 2 de ellos estaban ahí por petición del dueño de la enorme mansión...

\- Y entonces... ¿a qué debemos el honor de haber sido invitados a cenar?- pregunto un curioso pelirrubio mientras ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa tras su inseparable abanico. El ojigris se limitó a mirarlo fríamente al igual que a su acompañante e ignorar la pregunta formulada por el rubio; luego poso su mira en la pequeña pelinegra sentada a su derecha, y ella al sentir tan seria mirada no pudo evitar que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

\- Rukia...- nombro el dueño de tan opulenta mansión con un tono de voz que casi lograba congelar a los presentes- hace un par de días Yoruichi vino a hacerme una petición... acerca de dejarte estudiar en la Universidad de Karakura...- comentaba el empresario mientras observaba el rostro lleno de incredulidad y sorpresa de Rukia- ahora responde... ¿tú quieres ingresar en ese lugar?- Rukia sentía su estómago extrañamente vacío en ese momento y volteo a ver a Yoruichi y a Urahara por un par de segundos, pidiéndoles una explicación con la mirada... sin embargo no pudo esperar una contestación por parte de ellos ya que aún sentía la penetrante mira de su hermano, mientras el esperaba su respuesta.

\- Nii-sama... yo... sé que a usted no le agrada la idea de que me mezcle en lugares muy públicos o que me involucre con personas de diferentes clases a la nuestra... sin embargo... me gustaría asistir a ese lugar...- contesto la joven diciendo la última frase en un pequeño pero audible susurro, que denotaba su nerviosismo y timidez- Byakuya en cambio se limitaba a seguir observándola, logrando solamente el poner más nerviosa a la chica; luego de la conversación que sostuvo con Yoruichi hace unos días atrás, se puso a analizar la petición hecha por ella, al igual que observar con más profundidad a su pequeña hermana, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, la fastidiosa de Yoruichi tenía razón... Rukia no lucia tan "feliz" como el imaginaba... pudo notar como su mirada a pesar de su brillo denotaba tristeza, al igual que las sonrisas que ella esbozaba raras veces, no tenían comparación alguna a las que ella lucia 11 años atrás, cuando Hisana aún estaba presente y cuando compartían un verdadero "tiempo en familia"... sumándole a estos hechos la reciente respuesta dada por ella... al final había llegado a una decisión... de pues de todo a Hisana tampoco le agradaría ver tan "vacía" a su hermana...

\- Ya veo... entonces espero que Urahara no se demore en resolver los asuntos referidos a tu ingreso, porque no sería correcto que te acoplaras a las clases más tarde de lo que ya por si ya es...- mencionaba el apuesto empresario a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. Rukia por un lado no pudo evitar el abrir enormemente sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, ni el que una gran sonrisa adornara su rostro al igual que los presentes.

\- ¡No te preocupes por eso Byakuya-san!... yo tengo la situación bajo control, al igual que los trámites relacionados con la adquisición de un bello departamento que conseguí para Rukia-san...- acoto un jovial Urahara a la vez que ocultaba su rostro tras su abanico, incapaz de contener su burlona sonrisa al ver la expresión de aturdimiento de Byakuya y el rostro totalmente desencajado de Rukia.

\- Pero que estás diciendo... he accedido el que Rukia asista a clases a la susodicha universidad... pero en ningún momento te he dado el permiso o autorización para que le consigas un apartamento a Rukia- hablaba el pelinegro cuando volvió en si con una voz de ultratumba.

\- ¡Pero vamos Byakuya-san!... sería mucho más práctico y conveniente que Rukia-san se mude a ese departamento; primeramente porque queda muy cerca de la universidad y segundo, porque le haría bien independizarse para que así ella sea capaz de valerse por sí misma y se acople a diferentes situaciones... como tu hermana menor y futura presidenta de "Kuchiki's Company" es lo que se esperaría de ella- aportaba el rubio su punto de vista.

\- No intentes pasarte de listo...- mencionaba el ojigris con notorio veneno en su voz.

\- No te preocupes Byakuya- boy ... nosotros podríamos dejar y recoger a Rukia de la universidad, además el departamento que consiguió Urahara es lo suficiente bello y elegante para cumplir tus expectativas y para la completa comodidad de Rukia... además el edificio se encuentra situado en la misma residencial que nuestra casa, siendo separados solamente por una calle; así que la zona es segura y también estaremos pendientes de ella...- explicaba la de mirada gatuna con total seguridad- ohh... ¿es que el verdadero motivo de tu negativa se debe a que no confías en Rukia?- pregunto la mujer con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona. La ojivioleta estaba realmente pasmada en esos momentos... ¿Cómo se les ocurría planear todo eso y soltarlo así como si nada?... sin embargo debido a la última interrogativa formulada por su madrina volteo a ver a su hermano... ¿acaso en verdad no confiaba en ella?... Byakuya llevo instintivamente su vista a la pelinegra, topándose así con la mirada llena de dudas de su hermana, pero no solamente había expectación en esa bella mirada, había algo más, algo que pudo identificar como esperanza y anhelo... ella le pedía silenciosamente que el confiara en ella y deseaba que el accediera nuevamente a la petición hecha por los molestos visitantes... definitivamente se vengaría de Urahara y Yoruichi por ponerlo en tal aprieto... por lograr que accediera no una, sino dos veces a sus peticiones... pero aunque deseara mandarlos al demonio (algo que no diría abiertamente), no podía negarse a la mirada que le dedicaba Rukia... en verdad era casi idéntica a la que alguna vez pudo observar en su difunta y amada esposa.

\- Está bien... aceptare sus propuestas, sin embargo... si llega a sucederle algo a Rukia los hare directamente responsables de ello- dictamino el joven hombre con su mirada seria y voz congelante a la vez que se ponía en pie para retirarse a su dormitorio.

\- Nii-sama... ¡gracias!- atino a decir Rukia con una mirada repleta de brillo y admiración mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia. Byakuya la observo por unos segundos, para luego emprender su marcha nuevamente, por lo menos sus decisiones habían valido la pena pensó al ver esa expresión de dicha plasmada en su hermana.

La ojivioleta no cabía en dicha y se dedicó a agradecer profundamente a sus 2 acompañantes... por fin después de tanto tiempo experimentaría la verdadera "libertad"; el resto de la cena paso escuchando a Urahara y a Yoruichi hablando sobre movilizarse cuanto antes para su ingreso en la universidad y su transferencia de hogar. Rukia podía no saber lo que le aguardaba con todos estos "cambios", lo que si sabía era que sucederían cosas agradables... o eso esperaba... pero de lo que tenía certeza absoluta es que ese día había experimentado el verdadero significado de tener buenas noticias...

 **Notas del autor...**

Hola a todos :) ... Al fin actualice nuevamente xD ... Creo que no bastara con pedirles una simple disculpa por mi tardanza :'( ... Ninguna excusa que de ahora valdrá lo suficiente para que me perdonen :'( ... sin embargo haciendo gala del título del capítulo les traigo buenas noticas :D ... pronto tendré vacaciones y así podre estar actualizando más seguido ;) (Esta vez es enserio xD) ... Y quería comentarles que tengo un nuevo proyecto... Se trata de una historia nueva... Se llama: "Mi dulce tentación" ... Para los que le interesen y no han leído aun el primer episodio, pueden buscarla entre mis obras :D ¡! ... Y no solo eso ... también tengo otra historia en mente que espero subir a más tardar en 2 semanas (luego que actualice mi otra historia xD) ... así que estén pendientes :) ... Agradezco verdaderamente a todos las bellas personas que me dejan sus comentarios! Y también a los que no pero dedican su tiempo a leer y votar :D ... Espero que me dejen sus opiniones del capítulo! Agradeciéndoles de antemano por su apoyo! :D

 **Notas del capítulo:**

A lo mejor les pareció un poco tedioso o aburrido este capítulo xD ... Para mi parecer si lo fue xD y pido disculpas por ello n.n ... Pero era necesario pasar por el aburrimiento y así traer lo verdaderamente "bueno" de la historia :D ¡! El próximo capítulo estará lleno de ciertos factores importantes para el desarrollo de la historia y trayendo consigo apertura para lo bueno :) ¡!, ahora quiero dejarles un par de aclaraciones del capítulo:

1- Aparecieron una variedad de personajes que serán importantes (no todos, pero si algunos de ellos) y tendrán relevancia en la historia.

2- Urahara y yoruichi, intencionalmente intentaron ingresar a Rukia en la Universidad de Karakura... pudieron buscar otra, pero ellos decidieron esa por un par de motivos que aclarare más adelante x3

3- Rukia ingresara a la universidad, por lo que tendrá que especializarse en una carrera... ella ya sabe que quiere ejercer, pero lo mencionare en el próximo capítulo xD

4- A lo mejor Byakuya les pareció un poco Ooc por aceptar tan rápido las propuestas de Urahara y Yoruichi (pido disculpas por ello) ...pero no pudo negarse por Rukia... Mas que todo porque le recordó a Hisana u.u

 **Curiosidades:**

1- En el primer capítulo utilice a Nozomi

como la interesada en ichigo ya que me parece que Senna está muy utilizada para ese rol, puede poner a Orihime, a Nell a Riruka o a otra pero ya tengo sus papeles bien definidos... En el próximo capítulo también harán aparición :)

Eso es todo por hoy... Gracias por la espera :) ¡!


	4. Un reencuentro inesperado

_Respuesta a comentarios hasta abajo..._

 **Un reencuentro inesperado (Capítulo 4)**

Once días... ese era el lapso de tiempo que había transcurrido desde el día en que Rukia experimento la enorme alegría debido a las decisiones que tomo su adorado hermano, aprobando el cambio de rutina que la mencionada pelinegra recién comenzaba a vivir...

Dicha joven se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en la comodidad y paz de su nuevo departamento... departamento al que se había mudado hace apenas 3 días. El sol recién comenzaba a hacer su deslumbrante aparición, pero ni siquiera los luminoso rayos que el dorado astro desprendía fueron capaces de interrumpir el apacible sueño de la muchacha, por lo que fue despertada por un par de toques insistentes en la puerta de su recamara y al oír una voz muy conocida para la adormilada joven.

\- ¡Rukia-san!, levántate ya... son las 6:00 am y Urahara-sama junto con Yoruichi-sama dijeron que pasarían por ti a las 6:45 am- informaba una femenina voz para nuevamente quedarse en silencio. Rukia se dispuso a salir de la comodidad de su cama a pesar de que no quería hacerlo y se dirigió al baño de su dormitorio para asearse debidamente; 20 minutos después la joven pelinegra abandonaba su aposento para ir a tomar asiento a una de las sillas que acompañaban a la mesa del comedor, encontrando en dicho lugar su desayuno ya servido y a una joven de castaña cabellera que la acompañaba a comer.

\- Vaya Rukia-san... ¡hoy te has vestido muy bonita!- exclamaba la chica con su habitual alegría mientras observaba detenidamente la indumentaria de la joven pelinegra. Esta estaba conformada por un bello vestido azul de mangas cortas en tonos claros y oscuros que se le ajustaba en la parte del busto pero luego caía libremente un par de centímetros sobre sus rodillas, usaba una bufanda azul oscuro que se deslizaba grácilmente sobre su espalda, unos guantes del mismo color que alcanzaban hasta la mitad de sus codos, y para finalizar portaba unas botas negras que le llegaban 3 centímetros debajo de sus rodillas; decir que se miraba bella era quedarse corto.

\- Umm, gracias Hinamori- respondió al halago dicho por su acompañante. El que haya cambiado de vivienda no impedía que su nii-sama siguiera brindándole la mayor comodidad posible, por lo que él decidió que una de las tantas sirvientas de la mansión fuera a vivir con Rukia para que se hiciera a cargo de sus necesidades; la pelinegra no dudó en escoger a la joven de ojos castaños, aunque su intención nunca fue que le sirvieran sino la de tener la compañía de su amiga y aprovechar que Hinamori también tuviera mayor libertad... la pelicastaña se hospedaba en uno de los cuartos de visitas que tenía el departamento, y es que el lugar de pequeño no tenía nada, más bien parecía una pequeña casa. El departamento constaba de 3 dormitorios, una sala, comedor, cocina y 2 baños... uno ubicado en la habitación de la ojivioleta y otro en el pasillo; las paredes del lugar estaban pintadas en tonos blancos, crema y cafés, creando así un ambiente pulcro y elegante... aun podían observarse algunas cajas que no habían sido desempacadas, sin embargo la mayor parte del recinto ya había sido adornado adecuadamente.

\- Ahhh... Rukia-san, ¿no te encuentras nerviosa?- pregunto Hinamori. La pelinegra se limitó a suspirar mientras observaba su taza con leche, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amiga, pues ella no había podido quitarse ese asunto de su cabeza. Ese lunes 13 de mayo ingresaría a la "Universidad de Karakura", estaba feliz pero eso no aminoraba su inquietud.

\- Un poco...- fue su escueta respuesta. Pasaron alrededor de otros 20 minutos mientras ambas chicas comían y conversaban tranquilamente, pero fueron interrumpidas al escuchar el sonido del timbre que resonaba por todo el departamento, la pelinegra se dispuso a abrir aunque sabía de sobra de quienes se trataban... y si... no había errado.

\- ¡Buenos días Rukia-san!- saludaba Urahara con su característica jovialidad- ¡Pero que linda te ves!, ten cuidado con los chicos ya que todos son unos pervertidos y derrochan hormonas, seguramente los dejaras sin aliento y es probable que alguno te intente manosear pero no te preocupes, son cosas que pas...- el rubio no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue callado por un abrupto golpe brindado por su esposa.

\- Idiota... se supone que tienes que aliviar su nerviosismo, no alimentarlo- mencionaba la mujer mirando a su esposo quien aparentaba querer llorar por lo que decidió ignorarlo- no le hagas caso a este tonto Rukia, mejor vayamos al auto ya que aún tienes que presentarte ante el director y no sería bien visto que llegues tarde- y una vez finalizada la conversación la ojivioleta junto con los 2 visitantes abandonaron el edificio para dirigirse a la dichosa universidad.

El trayecto resulto ser cómodo y ameno, sin embargo Rukia seguía enfrascada en sus pensamientos... en verdad esperaba tener una buena estadía en esa institución...

* * *

"Caos"... ese era el termino exacto que describía la actual situación que se daba en el salón 2-A de la facultad de "Diseño Gráfico", podía observarse a un grupo de jóvenes teniendo una pelea en medio del salón, en una esquina se encontraban unas chicas pintándose las uñas y unos cuantos contándose los últimos chismes que se habían generado; el bullicio era increíble, sin embargo había una singular y escandalosa voz que sobrepasaba al demás ruido...

\- ¿Puedes creerlo?, aun cuando le rechacé ese chico sigue obsequiándome cosas, ¡enserio que es persistente!- comentaba una voluptuosa rubia que prácticamente hablaba a gritos.

\- Baja la voz Rangiku... no tienes por qué gritar, estoy enfrente de ti- le reprochaba un joven de cabellera negra y de bellos ojos verdes mientras se tapaba los oídos.

\- Neee... pero si no grito no me escucharas Kaien-san- respondía la mujer a la vez que hacia un puchero brindándole un aire infantil, y de ser por ella hubiera seguido con su escandalo pero la presencia de su tardista profesor de inglés ocasionó que todo el mundo parara con lo que sea que estaba haciendo y fueran a sentarse a sus respectivos lugares.

\- ¡Buenos días mis polluelos!- hablaba un conocido rubio con fama de tener uno que otro tornillo suelto.

\- ¿Ehhh?, ¿Por qué luce tan feliz?, debería estar arrepentido por siempre llegar tarde- reprochaba Rangiku mientras miraba acusadoramente a su profesor.

\- Vamos, no te enojes Rangiku-san...- comenta el hombre mientras alzaba sus manos frente a su pecho en señal de intentar aplacar el enojo de su alumna- es más... ¡les traigo buenas noticias!, hoy se nos une una nueva alumna así que espero que sean amables con ella y la ayuden a familiarizarse con el lugar... ¡ya puedes pasar!- dijo lo último mirando en dirección a la cerrada puerta.

Rukia quien se encontraba afuera no pudo evitar tragar grueso ni detener la estúpida sensación de tener un vacío en su estómago, ya había ido a ver al director de la universidad de quien se llevó una gran sorpresa al conocerlo, pues era un tipo demasiado despreocupado y extravagante para ese cargo- _"no debo de pensar en estos momentos, ¡tan solo pasa!"_ \- se regañaba mentalmente la pelinegra pero eso la ayudo a darse el valor de por fin abrir la puerta e ingresar al aula; al entrar lo primero que noto fue una multitud de ojos que se posaban en ella y la inspeccionaban descaradamente... ¡maldición!, como odiaba esa sensación.

\- Preséntate- la instaba Urahara a la vez que posaba una mano en uno de sus hombros intentando con esa acción aminorarle sus nervios.

\- Mi nombre en Rukia Kuchiki, tengo 18 años y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- se presentaba de manera seria y haciendo una pequeña reverencia al final; de repente el salón se llenó de pequeños murmullos y preguntas sobre que rayos hacia una chica de esa edad cursando el segundo año de esa carrera; Rukia alcanzaba a oír esos comentarios pero prefirió no darles mayor importancia.

\- Puedes sentarte en cualquiera de los asientos disponibles- decía el rubio observando los 4 lugares libres del aula; la pelinegra también se dispuso a mirar los asientos vacíos sin saber realmente a cual dirigirse, en eso se percató como un joven de ojos esmeraldas y cabello negó le sonreía alegremente y parecía indicarle el asiento libre que se encontraba a la par de él, por lo que Rukia decidió sentarse ahí a la vez que correspondía sutilmente a su sonrisa. Una vez dentada en su lugar, Urahara comenzó a impartir la clase y así pasaron alrededor de unos 30 minutos cuando de repente un alumno de otro salón llego a informarle al rubio que lo convocaban a una junta con los demás profesores así que no le quedo de otra que finalizar la clase, pero no se fue sin antes dejarles de tarea el resolver unos ejercicios del libro que estudiaban.

\- ¡Hola!, yo soy Kaien Shiba y tengo 20 años, ¡pero puedes llamarme Kaien-sama!- se presentaba el joven mientras se señalaba con el pulgar derecho a la vez que esbozaba una gran sonrisa, la primera impresión que tuvo Rukia de él fue pensar que era alguien muy simpático.

\- Emmm... es un gusto conocerte- decía la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Ehh?, ¿pero qué manera de presentarte es esta?- cuestionaba el joven con una pequeña vena resaltando en su frente- no me has extendido tu mano aún- la ojivioleta no pudo contener una pequeña risa mientras estrechaba su mano con la del chico.

\- ¡Oye Kaien!, no seas egoísta; yo también quiero presentarme con ella- hablaba la mujer de grandes atributos sentada frente al pelinegro, logrando captar la atención de Rukia- ¡Me llamo Rangiku Matsumoto y tengo 21 años!, ¡gusto en conocerte Rukia-chan!- exclamaba la rubia con gran entusiasmo a la vez que abrazaba a la pelinegra, acción que la dejo aturdida por un par de segundos. Rukia termino dedicándole una sonrisa a la efusiva mujer y en los siguientes minutos se dedicó a intercambiar datos con sus 2 compañeros para que se conocieran mejor, al igual que responder las interminables preguntas que algunos curiosos le cuestionaban por lo que no sintió que el tiempo avanzara tan rápido hasta que notó que era cambio de hora.

\- Oye, esta hora la tenemos libre así que Rangiku y yo iremos a comer con unos amigos, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?.

\- Bueno... no sé si...

\- ¡Kaien tiene razón! acompáñanos a comer, ¡veras como todos te caerán de maravilla!- hablaba la rubia tomando la mano de la ojivioleta y comenzando a arrastrarla por los pasillos sin darle oportunidad de negarse a acompañarlos, Kaien tan solo se limitó a seguirlas armando platica en el trayecto. A Rukia no le quedo de otra que dejarse arrastrar y enserio esperaba no encontrarse con algún patán o llevarse mal con alguno de los amigos de sus compañeros.

* * *

\- ¡Mierda!, ¡ya dejen de joder!- exclamaba un chico pelinaranja ya exasperado de los estúpidos comentarios de sus "amigos".

\- ¿Y cómo no quieres que te digamos nada?, ¡esa chica estaba buenísima! Y tú la acabas de rechazar como todo un pendejo, enserio que a veces me haces dudar de tus preferencias- opinaba un joven alto y de rubia cabellera incapaz de ocultar su burlona sonrisa; y es que en verdad no comprendía al pelinaranja, no hace más de 5 minutos una chica de café y ondulada cabellera, ojos verdes y prominentes curvas le había manifestado sus sentimientos a su amigo, pero este término rechazándola al igual que a todas las mujeres que solían acercársele con esas intenciones... lo que daría el por tener la misma suerte de Ichigo.

\- Deja de decir tanta mierda imbécil...- respondió ichigo mordazmente al anterior comentario.

\- Pero Hirako tiene razón Ichigo, la chica estaba bonita, ¿Por qué la rechazaste?.

\- ¡Tks!, eso no es de tu incumbencia Renji- contesto el muchacho intentando evadir el tema, pero al seguirse sintiendo ser el centro de atención opto por dar una sencilla respuesta- simplemente no era de mi tipo...- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y de manera muy desinteresada.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es tu tipo de chica, Kurosaki?- cuestionaba un peliazul ajustándose sus inseparables lentes.

\- Ya dejen de preguntar, hay cosas que suelen ser privadas- acotaba un joven de gran altura y siendo el que aparentaba mayor edad entre los presentes, su comentario fue capaz de acallar a los presentes y sorprender a los demás ya que él no solía ser muy elocuente que digamos. Ichigo tan solo se dedicó a agradecerle con la mirada y el moreno le entendió, después de todo entre ambos jóvenes existía una gran confianza a pesar de que no fueran muy buenos expresándose. El grupo de chicos caminaron con rumbo hacia el jardín y se dispusieron a esperar que llegaran sus demás amigos, ya se les había hecho costumbre comer en compañía de todos.

\- ¡Disculpen por la tardanza!- se disculpaba una chica de cabellos naranjas y figura muy desarrollada siendo acompañada por otra muchacha de larga cabellera verde, y al igual que ella poseía grandes atributos.

\- Descuida Inoue-san, acabamos de llegar- comentaba Uryu dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa intentando tranquilizarla, pero en vez de lograr su objetivo solamente ocasiono poner nerviosa y hacer ruborizar a la chica, aunque el joven de lentes y los demás presentes no parecieron darse cuenta de ello.

\- ¡Itsygo!, ¡Cuánto tiempo de no verte!- lloriqueaba la muchacha de cabello verde a la vez que se lanzaba sobre el chico dándole un fuerte abrazo.

\- Ne...Nell...- apenas lograba gesticular Ichigo ya que no podía hablar gracias al asfixiante abrazo- te he dicho que no te me tires de esa manera, además nos vimos el viernes, solamente teníamos 2 días de no vernos- hablo el pelinaranja una vez que se soltó del fuerte amarre de la joven.

\- ¡Pero que insensible eres Itsygo! le pondré queja al tío Isshin, además a Kaien lo abrazo de igual forma y él no reniega- se quejaba Nell mientras hacia un puchero y estiraba las 2 mejillas de su primo.

\- Oigan... ¿no creen que Shiba-san y Rangiku-san ya se demoraron un poco?- cuestionaba Orihime.

\- Seguramente Matsumoto se habrá metido en un lio y a Shiba no le quedo de otra que acompañarla; me compadezco de él por tener que estar en el mismo salón que ella- argumentaba un joven de baja estatura con su típica seriedad.

\- ¡Pero qué falta de confianza me tienes Hitsugaya-kun!- exclamaba dramáticamente la recién llegada. Ella había visto a sus amigos desde lejos por lo que decidió adelantarse y correr hasta ellos y así fue como alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo su pequeño amigo.

\- Cálmate Rangiku-san, no es bueno que acumules el enojo ya que terminaras envejeciendo prematuramente y sería una lástima que te echaras a perder de esa manera- decía Yummichika mientras observaba su cabello en un espejo de mano- mejor dinos porque te has demorado y donde esta Shiba.

\- ¡Haaa!, ¡casi lo olvido!, chicos les traigo una sorpresa, ¡miren atrás de ustedes!- los presentes arquearon una ceja mirando a la interlocutora como si estuviera loca, aunque quizás estuvieran en lo cierto.

\- No tenías por qué decirlo así Rangiku, lo haces sonar como si se tratara de un regalo- resonó la voz de Kaien a espaldas de los demás por lo que todos voltearon a verlo llevándose una sorpresa, sobre todo cierto pelinaranja, pues Kaien no estaba solo sino todo lo contrario, estaba siendo acompañado por una bella chica que Ichigo reconoció inmediatamente... _era ella_. Rukia por otro lado sintió como era observada por todos los presentes, sin embargo sintió una mirada especialmente penetrante sobre ella y al ver quién era el causante no pudo más que quedarse en blanco.

\- ¡¿Tú?!- exclamaron Ichigo y Rukia al unísono apuntando con el dedo al otro.

\- ¿Se conocen?- pregunto un asombrado Kaien.

\- Si... eh, digo no... bueno...- el pelinaranja balbuceaba incoherencias sin saber realmente que contestar.

\- Bueno, cuéntenos eso luego... lo importante aquí es que ella es una nueva compañera de mi salón así que decidimos presentárselas para que se vaya familiarizando con el lugar- explicaba la rubia de prominentes pechos- ¿a que no es mona?

\- Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, es un placer conocerlos- se presentaba haciendo una pequeña reverencia al igual como lo hizo en su aula. Todos correspondieron su reverencia menos Ichigo que parecía no querer salir de su estupor.

\- Bueno Rukia él es Ichigo Kurosaki a quien ya pareces conocer, él es mi primo- le explicaba Kaien logrando asombrar a la pelinegra al saber que ellos eran primos- él es Uryu Ishida- dijo esta vez señalando a un chico de gafas que le dedico un "mucho gusto"- ese de ahí es Sado Yasutora pero lo llamamos "Chad", él es Ikaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Hirako Shinji, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai...- le presentaba el pelinegro a sus amigos mientras le iba señalando a cada uno- ella es...

\- Permíteme presentarme a mi Shiba-san- pedía la joven de naranja cabellera por lo que el mencionado paro de hablar para que las chicas se presentaran solas- yo soy Orihime Inoue, ¡mucho gusto en conocerte Rukia-san!- se presentaba la muchacha mientras extendía su mano en dirección a Rukia, siendo correspondida por esta.

\- ¡Y yo soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck!, pero tú puedes llamarme Nell y también soy prima de Ichigo y Kaien, ¡gusto en conocerte!- exclamaba alegremente la peliverde. Una vez que terminaron las presentaciones los chicos que estaban de pie se dispusieron a sentarse y Kaien decidió retomar el asunto que anteriormente quedo inconcluso.

\- Ahora si cuéntenos de donde se conocen- cuestiono el ojiverde mirando tanto a Rukia como a su primo; y estos al ver como los demás también se preguntaban lo mismo decidieron narrarles a grandes rasgos los hechos vividos en la noche del festival, omitiendo algunos detalles como el vestido y zapatillas que el pelinaranja le obsequio a la ojivioleta y que luego decidieron observar el lago desde aquel mirador.

\- ¡Que lastima que no fui al festival! me hubiera gustado verte danzar Kuchiki-san- opinaba una desilusionada Orihime.

\- Aquí lo verdaderamente importante es saber que Ichigo a pesar de lo bestia que es también tiene su lado caballeroso, no sabía que le gustaba ayudar a personas desconocidas- se burlaba Renji ocasionando un notorio tic en el ojo izquierdo del pelinaranja.

\- Deja el sarcasmo imbécil, además no me hubiera quedado parado a observar como Yammy le brindaba una paliza a una chiquilla.

\- ¡Oye!, no soy una chiquilla y además no recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda.

\- ¿Ahh?, con que aparte de enana eres una malagradecida, ¿con que otra cosa nos sorprenderás?- la picaba Ichigo ocasionando que ambos se enfrascaran en una batalla verbal para ver quien dominaba al otro; los demás tan solo los observaban un poco sorprendidos al ver como peleaban teniendo en cuenta que eran prácticamente unos desconocidos.

\- Ya deja de fastidiar Kurosaki, mejor dinos cuántos años tienes Kuchiki-san- preguntaba Uryu a la vez que se ajustaba sus gafas.

\- Umm ... 18.

\- ¿18?, bueno por lo menos no tienes 16 que es lo que realmente aparentas- se mofaba Ichigo haciendo referencia a su baja estatura.

\- ¿Pero cómo es que teniendo esa edad ya cursas el segundo año de una carrera?- preguntaba Nell antes de que la Kuchiki desatara su furia contra el ojimiel.

\- Ahh, es que entre a la escuela a una temprana edad y también decidieron adelantarme un grado cuando iba a secundaria- intentaba sonar convincente la pelinegra ya que no podía decirles que se encontraba cursando ese año gracias al tramposo y corrupto de Urahara.

\- Aparte de bella eres inteligente...ahh... creo que ya me enamore- suspiraba Hirako clavando su mirada en una confundida Rukia. Así pasaron un par de minutos en los que conversaban con la nueva alumna, pero esa "tranquilidad" se vio desvanecerse gracias a la interrupción de un joven con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Vaya, vaya... con que me encuentro con la bola de idiotas nuevamente- comentaba un chico de cabello celeste, ojos del mismo color y sonrisa psicópata- y ahora tienen a una nueva integrante- dijo eso mirando a la ojivioleta- ¿y tu nombre?.

\- Se fue a la playa- contesto sarcásticamente Rukia, logrando las risas burlonas de los demás.

\- ¡Tks, no me jodas pequeña engreída!- hablaba furiosamente el hombre tomando a Rukia por la bufanda, pero la mano de Toshiro inmediatamente deshizo el agarre.

\- Sera mejor que te vayas... ¿o acaso quieres volver a tener una sanción como la última vez?- le preguntaba el pequeño de ojos turquesas.

\- Hmmp, no son más que una bola de cobardes, me iré pero para no ver sus asquerosos rostros- y tras decir ese comentario prosiguió con su camino.

\- ¿Quién era ese tipo?.

\- Es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez un imbécil busca pleitos- le explicaba el calvo del grupo- _"Y mira quien lo dice"_ \- fue lo que pensaron los demás- pero no esperaba que tuvieras buen sentido del humor- dijo haciendo referencia a la contestación que Rukia le dio al peliceleste- ya comienzas a agradarme- finalizo con una demente sonrisa.

\- ¡A mí también me agradas!, tienes un exquisito gusto en vestidos y zapatos ¡serás una gran compañera de compras!- opinaba alegremente el chico afeminado del grupo ocasionando que una pequeña gotita resbalara por la cabeza de todos los presentes.

El resto del tiempo la pasaron verdaderamente a gusto y Rukia aunque solo haya pasado respondiendo preguntas no se fastidio como lo hizo con los chicos de su aula. Ese grupo en verdad le pareció un tanto singular pero todos le agradaron; aunque no podía estar un poco nerviosa al sentir una penetrante mirada color miel clavada en ella todo el tiempo.

* * *

"Suigetsu's Empire"... reconocida y de las más importantes empresas de Japón es el lugar en el que toda persona aspira a trabajar, dicha compañía está dedicada a la fabricación y venta de automóviles, pero el éxito de la empresa se debe a la buena administración que su dueño ha sido capaz de brindarle... y como no... si el fundador de tal "imperio" no era otro más que Aizen Sosuke.

El famoso y exitoso empresario recién había llegado a su majestuosa mansión "Las Noches" como el solía llamarle y en esos momentos se encontraba en su despacho tratando un importante tema con su más leal y fiel colega.

\- Aquí esta lo que me ordeno Aizen-sama- hablaba un hombre peliblanco y de zorruna sonrisa dejando un folder amarillo sobre el escritorio- costó un poco de esfuerzo pero los Shiffer al fin accedieron a crear una alianza con nosotros.

\- Ya veo, buen trabajo Gin... con este nuevo contrato son 3 empresas las que son socias de mi imperio.

\- Si... apartando a los Shiffer también contamos con el apoyo de "Xcution" y de "Barragan Industry"; pero me imagino que aún no sigue conforme, ¿cierto?- indago con una escalofriante sonrisa.

\- Intuyes bien... ahora tengo otra alianza en mente- menciono mientras sorbía un poco de vodka contenido en su elegante copa.

\- ¿A si?, ¿y cuál es la nueva empresa con la que se quiere asociar?.

\- "Kuchiki's Company" la empresa de Byakuya Kuchiki.

\- Esta vez será un verdadero reto, Kuchiki es alguien demasiado orgulloso como para considerar asociarse y estar a nuestra disposición.

\- Lo se Gin, así que pon a Stark y a Tsukishima a tu disposición, sin duda te serán de ayuda.

\- Como usted ordene Aizen-sama- y tras dar por terminada la pequeña reunión, el peliblanco prosiguió a retirarse de la oficina dejando a su jefe en compañía del profundo silencio.

* * *

La jornada de clases para la ojivioleta había culminado así que se encontraba en la entrada de la universidad despidiéndose de sus 2 compañeros de clases y nuevos amigos.

\- Bien... entonces mañana terminare de mostrarte el lugar ya que hoy no nos quedó tiempo- comentaba Kaien bostezando sonoramente.

\- ¡Cierto!, y yo puedo presentarte a un par de chicos guapos, ¡talvez uno capte tu atención!- ofrecía animadamente su voluptuosa compañera mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Oye Rangiku... deberías mencionarle a los chicos con los que no se debe de juntar, no buscarle novio, a lo mejor ya tiene uno- hablaba calmadamente el joven ocasionando que Rukia se ahogara con su propia saliva y comenzara a toser fuertemente.

\- Ummm... tienes razón... ¿o acaso lo dices porque estas celoso?- preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona y mirando inquisidoramente al pelinegro.

\- ¿Eh?, pero que cosas dices... con tus tontos comentarios solo lograras inquietar a Kuchiki- respondía mirando con fastidio a su loca amiga- en fin, es hora de irnos... ¿quieres que te pasemos dejando a tu hogar?- ofrecía amigablemente Kaien mirando directamente a la pelinegra.

\- Eh... no, no es necesario... pero gracias por la intención- declinaba el ofrecimiento Rukia ya que su madrina y el demente de Urahara la llevarían al departamento; claro que era algo que no le revelaría a sus compañeros, o por lo menos no en ese momento.

\- Mmm... entonces acompáñame a casa Kaien-san, ya que Hitsugaya-kun se olvidó de mí de nuevo- reprochaba la rubia con una mueca infantil.

\- Ahh... por lo visto no me quedara de otra- suspiro cansadamente- entonces te veré mañana Kuchiki- se despedía el ojiverde levantando su mano para enfatizar su despedida, la rubia imito su actuar y luego ambos chicos emprendieron marcha para posteriormente desaparecer de la vista de Rukia.

La pelinegra también debía retirarse, había acordado con su madrina en encontrarse justo atrás de la universidad ya que no sería prudente que los demás alumnos la vieran abordar en el mismo carro que viajaba su loco profesor; había comenzado a caminar pero una conocida voz la retuvo.

\- De todos los lugares por los que se me cruzó la mente volver a encontrarte, este sin duda era el último- decía una masculina voz a su espalda, por lo que cuando se giró a encarar a su interlocutor se encontró con unos ojos avellanas que la miraban detalladamente.

\- Yo tampoco imagine encontrarte en este lugar- se sinceró la chica para luego caer en un pequeño silencio que decidió romper- ¿y tú ya terminaste tus clases?.

\- Si, es más... estaba a punto de irme- acoto con simpleza- ¿y tú vives lejos de aquí?- se sintió absurdamente inquieto tras formular esa pregunta.

\- Ahh, pues vivo relativamente cerca, llegare a casa dentro de poco tiempo.

\- Entonces vete con cuidado, ya que podrías encontrarte con Yammy nuevamente y no me fio en que tu siendo tan enana puedas luchar a su nivel- dijo lo último con una sonrisa burlona al sentir el enojo de la chica. En realidad quería ofrecerse a acompañarla a su hogar, pero al escuchar cómo había rechazado la misma propuesta hecha por su primo opto por no hacer tal ofrecimiento y picarla un poco.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya que yo sería capaz de vencer a ese grandulón en la mitad del tiempo que lo hiciste tú, cabeza de naranja- fue el turno de ella en reír internamente al haber logrado su objetivo: fastidiar a ichigo- bueno, entonces me voy- le informaba la muchacha antes de que se enfrascaran en una discusión sin sentido.

\- Ahh... entonces supongo que nos veremos luego...- hablaba el pelinaranja pasándose una mano detrás de su cabeza indicando con tal acción el imperceptible nerviosismo que le invadía.

Tanto el como la pequeña joven se dedicaron a observarse por un par de minutos hasta que ella decidió retirarse del lugar. Al llegar al punto de reunión acordado con su madrina y mentor, se dirigió al conocido coche del rubio para abordar en él. Al emprender la marcha hacia el departamento de Rukia la pelimorada se dedicó en hacerle una infinidad de preguntas a la ojivioleta relacionadas acerca de su día de clases.

\- Lo siento por haber tenido que dejarte sola Rukia-chan, pero tuve que asistir a esa aburrida reunión de maestros... espero que no hayas sufrido mucho por mi ausencia- comentaba burlonamente el profesor.

\- No te preocupes por eso, es más... hasta disfrute el día.

\- ¿Y eso?, ¿acaso hiciste nuevos amigos o te conseguiste un novio?- preguntaba curiosamente la morena de mirada felina denotando el tono juguetón de su voz.

\- Mmm, pues creo que si hice un par de amigos- respondió la pequeña chica ignorando la parte del novio dicho por su madrina.

El día resulto de lo más cómodo y refrescante para la joven de ojos violetas pues le agrado mucho el hecho de haber socializado tan naturalmente con esos jóvenes totalmente desconocidos para ella; aunque no podía dejar de recordar una penetrante mirada color miel que por más que no lo quisiera admitir no podía negar que la había hecho sentir nerviosa en todo el tiempo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor...**

Hola a todos! :D , al fin publique nuevo capítulo :) , por lo menos ahora no me tarde 6 meses xD y tarde un poco en publicar ya que ahora manejo 3 historias y ya no es tan fácil enfocarme solo en una teniendo otras 2 xD ... bueno, la verdad me entretuve escribiendo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido a la hora de leerlo :) , agradezco infinitamente a las personas que siempre me dejan sus bellos comentarios, a las que votan (en wattpad) y las que no hacen nada pero se toman el tiempo de leer xD... siento que a partir de este capítulo la historia comenzara con lo verdaderamente interesante, así que no dejen de leer por favor :') ... Por favor déjenme sus comentarios u opiniones eso me motiva como no tienen idea! :) y están libres de hacerme sugerencias si así quieren! :3 , gracias de antemano y pasen un excelente día :'D

 **Notas del capítulo...**

Bueno como ya es costumbre les dejare algunas aclaraciones del capítulo:

 **1-** Ichigo y Rukia ya se reencontraron!, así que el verdadero ichiruki dará comienzo! :D , o quien sabe xD.

 **2-** Como vieron algunos personajes del capítulo pasado volvieron a aparecer, tales como: Uryu, Kaien, etcétera ... así que tendrán una participación importante en la historia (o alguno de ellos) xD

 **3-** Rukia al igual que Kaien y Matsumoto estudian "Diseño Gráfico" ... y elegí esa carrera porque es la que yo estoy estudiando xD.

 **4-** Nell y Orihime ya hicieron aparición y no las puse como pretendientes de ichigo xD... a Nell la puse como prima de el al igual que Kaien xD y quise demostrar cierto interés de Inoue hacia Uryu, ¿pero el sentirá lo mismo que ella? xD.

 **5-** Aizen y Gin también aparecieron! Y quieren aliarse con la empresa de Byakuya... este factor puede ser importante en la historia.

 **6-** Para el nombre de "Barragan Industry" me inspire en "Stark Industry" (la empresa de Tony Stark de Ironman) xD

¡Es todo por ahora! :) , gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y por darle una oportunidad a esta historia :D... espero sus hermosos comentarios y mil gracias! :D

 **Respuesta a comentario:**

 **Hana.K** :Gracias por comentar! :D … eso me motiva como no tienes idea!, pues como ya viste Ichigo y Rukia si se reencontraron :) espero que te gustara el capítulo y mil gracias por tu apoyo! (perdona que no pusiera tu nombre de usuario completo, pero lo hize resumido porque si no, no apareceria tu nombre)


	5. Remolino de acontecimientos

**Respusta a comentarios hasta abajo:**

 **Remolino de acontecimientos (Capítulo 5)**

El sepulcral silencio era el invasor de aquel elegante y pulcro despacho de paredes marfil que de pronto fue cortado por el sutil sonido que provocaba una exquisita botella de vino vaciándose es una fina copa de cristal.

El famoso empresario dueño de la enorme mansión en la que se situaba tenia predispuesta toda su atención en los 2 hombres que recientemente llegaron a su oficina para darle los detalles de la última "casería de negocios" que habían realizado.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué noticias me traen?— demando dicha información el calculador pelicastaño antes de llevarse la copa de su fino vino a sus codiciados belfos.

— No le gustara escuchar esto Aizen-sama pero usted ya debe imaginarse que Kuchiki rechazo nuestros planes de asociar ambas empresas— fue la respuesta dada por el colega y mano derecha del mencionado mientras su retorcida sonrisa seguía apoderándose de su afilado rostro.

— Ya veo... es una verdadera pena— la simple contestación aunado con el imperturbable rostro del castaño no fue un hecho que extraño a los presentes.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir a descansar?— cuestiono el otro hombre de cabellos cafés bostezando sonoramente.

— Aún tengo otro trabajo que encomendarte Starrk pero por el momento puedes retirarte— menciono observando como el aludido abandonaba el despacho para luego desaparecer a lo largo del pasillo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que planeará ahora?, dudo que se quede de brazos cruzados ¿me equivoco?.

— Tan perceptivo como siempre Gin... intuyes bien, le debemos mostrar a Kuchiki que no tomo la decisión correcta al rechazar nuestra propuesta ¿no lo crees?.

— Comparto su pensar totalmente— la sonrisa zorruna del peliplateado no evito el agrandarse más.

— Tendremos que hacerle saber su mal criterio por medio de su posesión más valiosa y Starrk se encargara de esa tarea nuevamente.

— ¿Es posible que alguien como Byakuya Kuchiki aprecie tanto algún objeto?.

— Te equivocas mi estimado Gin... no todas nuestras posesiones son meramente materiales y esto se aplica en el caso de Byakuya, pues su posesión de mayor valor trasciende un simple objeto banal ¿no es así?— su sonrisa y ojos llenos de confianza fueron suficientes para transmitirle sus pensamientos a su colega que a su vez ensancho más su sonrisa aunque pareciera imposible.

— Esta totalmente en lo cierto al igual que siempre Aizen-sama.

* * *

 _"No debí aceptar el trato de este idiota"_ , fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de una jovencita pelinegra ubicada en un amplio salón de su centro de estudios que era observada por muchas miradas de una cantidad considerable de jóvenes.

Y es que en ese preciso momento se encontraba en esa aula que no era la suya debido a un trato que había realizado con su atolondrado mentor y vecino pelirrubio que no hacía nada más que ocultar su burlona sonrisa detrás de su conocido abanico al percatarse del nerviosismo de la chica pelinegra por estar expuesta al escrutinio de la gran cantidad de chicos que parecían querer comérsela. Dicho trato consistía en que la jovencita de baja estatura trabajaría en sus tiempos libres como asistente del rubio profesor de inglés para ayudar y auxiliar a los alumnos de los diversos salones en que impartía clases; Urahara le había prometido brindarle un total de 300 "horas sociales" que era el requisito estipulado por la institución si ella laboraba como su asistente solamente por el total de 150 horas, una proposición demasiado favorable a la que la ojivioleta no se pudo negar.

— Bueno muchachos quiero presentarles a Rukia Kuchiki quien será mi asistente y estará para ayudarlos en las clases, espero que su trato con ella sea cordial y amigable— hablo el profesor con demasiada emoción y alegría para el gusto de la presentada.

Los estudiantes que en su mayoría eran chicos con rebosantes hormonas no tardaron en darle una afectuosa bienvenida a la joven que serviría de apoyo para ellos. Rukia comenzó a sentirse demasiado incomoda al ser el objeto de atención de todos esos jóvenes pero el que fuera descaradamente observada por un muchacho de penetrantes ojos miel y cabellera naranja no hizo nada más que alimentar su nerviosismo.

— Por esta hora tendré que ausentarme por un pequeño compromiso que me surgió inesperadamente, ¡no sabes cuánto lamento tener que retirarme!— sobreactuó de manera exagerada el rubio profesor que sacando un pañuelo comenzó a secarse sus falsas lagrimas mientras los jóvenes presentes solo se dedicaban a mirarlo con una gota resbalando por sus cabezas— pero para no tenerlos desocupados les dejare de trabajo resolver los ejercicios de las páginas 140, 141, 142, 207, 209 y 210— un sonoro quejido sonando como un _"¡Ahhh!"_ acompañados por un par de lloriqueos resonó por todo el salón— ¡vamos no es tan malo!, regresare dentro de una hora y media aproximadamente y si encuentro sus libros en mi oficina con todos los ejercicios resueltos ¡en recompensa les daré el número celular de la bella Rukia-chan!— la aludida y el único pelinaranja del grupo no evitaron atragantarse con sus propias salivas y mirar furicamente al idiota de Urahara que abandono el aula con una campante sonrisa.

La recompensa propuesta pareció surtir un efecto positivo en los alumnos pues estos inmediatamente localizaron las mencionadas páginas para resolver los ejercicios con una energía demasiado inusual. Rukia tomo asiento en la silla del escritorio que dejo libre el pelirrubio y en su mente comenzó a maquinar las diferentes formas de hacer sufrir a Urahara y como enterrar un cadáver sin ser descubierta en el acto... ¡enserio mataría al demente esposo de su madrina si les brindaba su número del celular!, hubiera seguido con su maquiavélico pensar de no ser por un chico que alzando la mano pidió ayuda para resolver un ejercicio de la página 142. Rukia pregunto que si había alguien más incapaz de resolver el ejercicio llevándose la sorpresa que más de la mitad de los alumnos también requerían de su ayuda, guardando la poca paciencia que le quedaba y suspirando suavemente tomo un plumón del escritorio para darles una demostración y así pudieran resolver esa clase de problemas.

Ichigo aún un poco anonadado observaba atentamente la explicación dada por la pelinegra y aunque el si era capaz de resolver el ejercicio en discordia decidió dejarlo en segundo plano ya que su atención fue inevitablemente volcada a la pequeña de ojos violetas, pero de pronto unos susurros de mal gusto para él comenzaron a resonar a su alrededor: _"¡pero mira ese trasero! me pondo duro de solo imaginarme lo que podría hacer con él"_ , _"lo que daría por darle un par de nalgadas a ese hermoso culo"_ , _"¡pero que nena más rica!"_ , _"¿creen que aceptaría pasar una buena noche conmigo a cambio de un fajo de billetes?"_ eran algunos de los obscenos comentarios que murmuraban gran parte del salón y es que todos pudieron darse cuenta de la notoria belleza de la chica desde el primer momento en que ella dio un paso dentro del aula; su blusa de mangas cortas color rosa pálido, sus pantalones de mezclilla color negro que se le ajustaba demasiado bien a sus torneadas piernas y parte trasera junto con las zapatillas blancas que portaba le conferían un aire juvenil que resulto ser demasiado excitante para los costales de hormonas que sentados a su alrededor se encontraban.

El pelinaranja apreciaba también la belleza de la chica pero él no era un patán como los demás chicos que con los ojos cerrados y manos dentro de sus pantalones mantenían una expresión tan pervertida que hasta lo llegaron a asquear, miro al joven sentado a su costado derecho llevándose el alivio que a pesar de su gran gusto por las mujeres mantenía la compostura y hasta tenía una mueca de total desagrado al igual que él por la situación que los rodeaba... Hirako no solo era un costal de hormonas después de todo. Su siguiente punto de escrutinio fue la propia chica que les seguía dando la espalda y se preguntó si se mantenía ausente de la situación que ella misma provoco sin ser consciente de ello; pero al mirar como de pronto ella apretó con demasiada fuerza el plumón y como su mano izquierda se empuño duramente tuvo la certeza que ella ya se había percatado de la desagradable situación, pudo notar la incomodidad y asco que la invadió... de pronto Ichigo sintió una oleada de furia recorriendo sus venas y decidió actuar de una vez por todas.

— ¡Ya cállense marranos asquerosos! , ella está aquí para explicar no para otra cosa ¡bola de patanes!— exclamo en un tono muy alto el enojado pelinaranja levantándose en el acto y tras golpear su mesa de trabajo, su mirada de ira total fue comparada con la del mismísimo demonio y los presentes no tuvieron el valor de contestarle por lo que se acongojaron en sus asientos y no se atrevieron ni a mirarlo directamente pues sabían de sobra que la mala fama que se cargaba el ojimiel no eran solo habladurías. Las chicas miraban silenciosamente y con ojos asustadizos el arranque de ira del muchacho de llamativos cabellos sobretodo una peliverde que por nombre llevaba Nozomi Kujo, sus ojos no fueron capaces de ocultar la sorpresa que la invadió pues la reciente acción de Ichigo no era algo muy usual en él a pesar de su ruda apariencia y sin evitarlo poso su atención en la pelinegra del frente que parecía estar en otra dimensión es ese instante... una mirada de completa apatía fue lo que Nozomi le dedico a la ojivioleta.

Un incómodo y asfixiante silencio se apodero del lugar pero fue abruptamente cortado por Rukia que retomo la anterior explicación como si nada hubiese sucedido no sin antes dedicarle una penetrante mirada al ojimiel transmitiéndole de esa forma demasiados pensamientos. La hora de clase culmino una vez que el reloj dictara las 3:20 pm con sus manecillas, los primeros en abandonar el aula de manera veloz fueron los chicos que aún se sentían amenazaos por la peligrosa aura del ojiámbar sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que un par de chicos se despidieran educadamente de la pequeña ojivioleta, las muchachas también salieron de manera sigilosa dejando solamente en el salón a Rukia que guardaba un par de libros en su maletín y luego hizo lo mismo con los plumones que uso para su explicación.

— Sabes creo que no fue una buena idea de tu parte el venir como ayudante de Urahara-san— comento Ichigo que en compañía de su rubio amigo yacían frente a la pelinegra.

— Ni tienes que decírmelo, acepte ayudarlo porque en algo tendré que trabajar para realizar las estúpidas horas sociales pero el rufián y aprovechado de Urahara-sensei por lo visto solo requería mi ayuda para hacerse el desentendido con su trabajo— un par de venitas resaltaron en su frente al sentirse estafada por Urahara y por tener que ser tan respetuosa con él llamándolo "sensei" frente a las demás personas, después de todo nadie estaba enterado de que ellos se conocían hace unos cuantos años atrás. Mientras tanto en un cómodo sofá de una bella casa yacía recostado el mencionado rubio quien estornudo inesperadamente, hecho que atribuyo al tarro de helado que estaba engullendo y volvió a enfocar su atención en el televisor que en esos transmitía su telenovela favorita: "Que te perdone Kami-sama porque yo no puedo".

De vuelta en la "Universidad de Karakura" Shinji propuso ir al jardín por los 20 minutos que tenían de receso a lo que Ichigo y Rukia no pusieron resistencia y caminando hacia el jardín hablaron de cosas banales. La Kuchiki llevaba aproximadamente una semana en la universidad y en ese corto lapso de tiempo ya formaba parte del grupo de chicos con los que convivio en su primer día como la nueva de la institución, había logrado simpatizar con todos pero sin duda alguna con quienes llego a compenetrarse más era con el pelinaranja de característico ceño fruncido y su primo pelinegro de bellos ojos esmeraldas quien a su vez era su compañero de clases. Una vez estando en el amplio jardín Hirako se retiró un momento dirigiéndose a la cafetería alegando tener unas enormes ganas de beber algo y Rukia no evito abordar cierto tema estando a solas con el gruñón ojiámbar.

— No tenías por qué actuar tan impulsivamente momentos atrás ¿sabes?, yo soy capaz de defenderme por mi misma y si no hice nada era porque me estaba conteniendo el deformarle el rostro a todos esos imbéciles.

— No sé de qué me hablas...— fue la pobre respuesta que dio Ichigo intentando vanamente desviar la atención de la muchacha puesto que ni él tenía una respuesta a su salvaje comportamiento de minutos atrás y eso solo lograba ofuscarlo un poco.

— Sabes bien de que te hablo, no intentes cambiar el tema— la penetrante e inquisidora mirada violeta no ayudaba mucho al pelinaranja que de pronto estaba estúpidamente nervioso.

— Si actué así fue porque esos idiotas me caen como patada al hígado y la manera de mierda en que actuaron hoy fue el colmo, así que mejor párale ya a tus preguntas— con el ceño completamente fruncido y mano en nuca miro fijamente a la muchacha que con sus hermosos orbes violetas le envió un mensaje que el joven entendió como una especie de agradecimiento— ¿y tus clases ya no habían culminado?.

— Si... de hecho podía retirarme a las 2:20 pm pero debido al trato que realice con Urahara-sensei tuve que quedarme para acompañarlo a tu salón y ahora se supone que le daré apoyo en el aula "C-102" a los alumnos de la "Escuela de informática", solo espero que no se demore mucho o me iré.

— Ah...— fue la escueta respuesta por parte de Ichigo, Hirako regreso con 3 bebidas la de él y una que le brindo a los otros 2 jóvenes, volvieron a retomar una banal conversación pero eso no fue suficiente para distraer al pelinaranja que con un enorme disgusto pensaba en la posibilidad de que los chicos del edificio de arquitectura se comportaran como animales en celo con la enana de cautivadores ojos violetas.

* * *

Algunos vehículos contribuían al típico bullicio de la ciudad gracias al estridente rugir de sus motores, la gran cantidad de adolescentes con su robótico andar y enfrascados en sus celulares rondaban por las aceras y una riña entre 2 hombres ebrios podía presenciarse en una esquina; sin embargo todos esos sucesos estaban siendo ignorados por un serio joven de cabello azulado y sofisticadas gafas que cargaba una pequeña bolsa blanca siendo adornada por un elegante moño azul lo que daba a pensar que serviría como un presente para otra persona.

El guapo muchacho iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera presto atención a los gritos y reclamos que profería una mujer a su aparente novio brindándole así una sonora cachetada que llamo la atención de todos los transeúntes menos la de él quien no paraba de escuchar los acelerados latidos de su propio corazón al percatarse que solo estaba a unas 2 calles de su destino, pero el escuchar un alegre grito en forma de su nombre si fue el ancla que sostuvo su racionalidad para que ya no siguiera navegando en su mar de pensamientos.

— ¡Inoue-san!— fue su suave exclamación al presenciar la figura de su linda amiga que felizmente se aproximó a él.

— ¡Hola Ishida-kun! que sorpresa verte por aquí— la pelinaranja le regalo una de sus más radiantes sonrisas.

— Eso debería decir yo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?.

— ¡Ah! es que me dirigía a esa tienda de telas y materiales de costura donde tu sueles ir porque quería enmendar un pequeño rasguño que accidentalmente le provoque a Enraku; además hoy es un lindo sábado para caminar ¡y en la noche iré a visitar a Tatsuki-chan!.

— Si necesitas enmendar cualquier cosa que implique coser yo puedo encargarme de eso Inoue-san ofreció su ayuda mientras acomodaba sus gafas haciendo reflejar en ellas un especial brillo de decisión— si gustas puedes darme tu peluche y te lo dejare como nuevo— propuso caballerosamente haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica de almendrados ojos que de manera agradecida acepto la proposición— solo que por el momento me dirigía al hospital "La cuarta escuadra" a realizar cierto asunto y no quería hacerte perder el tiempo— explico a la vez que observaba la enorme infraestructura situada a un par de calles.

— ¡Oh no hay problema!, por mi puedo espera aquí o acompañarte Ishida-san— el peliazul le cuestiono nuevamente si estaba segura de su decisión y tras la respuesta afirmativa de ella ambos amigos llegaron al nombrado y reconocido hospital.

Una vez allí Uryu se dirigió a la recepción dispuesto a preguntar si una persona en especial llego ese día a trabajar, pero por fortuna no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo al divisar la figura femenina de quien buscaba hablando con la recepcionista, espero pacientemente a que ella terminara su conversación y cuando se volteó teniéndola así de frente el rápido palpitar de su corazón se hizo presente nuevamente.

— ¡Hola Uryu-kun e Inoue-chan!, es una sorpresa verlos por aquí— saludo una hermosa mujer de castaña y lisa cabellera que apenas rebasaba sus hombros, sus delineados ojos purpuras así como sus bonitos labios pintados en carmín haciendo juego con el esmalte de sus uñas le conferían un aspecto elegante como sofisticado.

— Buenas tardes Yoshino-sensei— devolvieron el saludo ambos jóvenes de manera mutua— eh... solo quería darle esto— dijo esta vez el muchacho de lentes extendiéndole su bolsa de regalo a quien laboraba como una de sus mentoras en la universidad.

La mujer de cabellera café y poseedora de 28 años de vida acepto el regalo que le ofrecían encontrando en él una bella bufanda color rosa pálido así como 3 pañuelos de seda que dejaban apreciar unos finos y exquisitos bordados de unos colibrís así como de diversas y hermosas flores.

— La bufanda verde que usted solía usar muy a menudo dejo de ponérsela hace un par de semanas así que supuse que le haría falta una— explico en cierta medida el motivo de su presente intentando no sonar nervioso en su explicación, en cambio su amiga de ojos marrón no fue capaz de evitar sentir una oleada de tristeza propagándose en ella.

— Te lo agradezco mucho Uryu-kun todas las prendas están hermosas, las atesorare muy bien— informo posando una de sus manos en la oscura cabellera del joven acariciando su cabeza suavemente a la vez que le regalo una maternal sonrisa. Si antes Ishida estaba nervioso con la repentina acción de ella casi se sentía desfallecer, Inoue por su lado desvió sus tristes ojos cafés de la escena frente a ella sintiéndose terriblemente incomoda en ese instante— por el momento estoy descansando, acompáñenme a la cafetería para que coman algo— los insto la amigable mujer revestida con una bata blanca de doctora siendo seguida instantáneamente por el par de alumnos, y es que Yoshino aparte de trabajar en la Universidad de Karakura como maestra de la "Escuela de Medicina" los fin de semana ocupaba su tiempo trabajando como doctora del famoso y prestigioso hospital.

Orihime y Uryu pasaron unos 35 minutos acompañando a la bella maestra y hablando sobre toda clase de temas relacionados con la medicina y la universidad, el tiempo de descanso de la doctora culmino despidiéndose así de los 2 muchachos que actualmente caminaba rumbo al departamento de la pelinaranja ya que el chico de espejuelos había insistido en arreglar el maltrecho oso de felpa de su voluptuosa amiga, en el trayecto el silencio no fue un problema ya que conversaron sobre muchas cosas, sin embargo Orihime no había podido dejar de sentir una punzada de tristeza y decepción al notar el intenso brillo que adquirieron los fríos ojos de su amigo luego de visitar a su hermosa mentora de ojos purpuras.

* * *

Las horas trascurrieron rápidamente siendo ya las 5:17 pm de ese día sábado, el ocaso resultaba ser todo un maravilloso espectáculo para los curiosos, era la hora perfecta para vagar en las abarrotadas calles perdiendo el tiempo y justo ese era el caso de 2 amigas que compartían baja estatura mientras caminaban alrededor de una bella plaza que a esa hora estaba siendo totalmente iluminada por su amplia cantidad de faroles, las jovencitas llegaron a un local de pedrería que también vendían diferentes clases de materiales predispuestos para que el comprador pudieran crear sus propias piezas de joyería.

— ¡Creo que me volveré loca entre tantos artículos que quisiera comprar!— opino una emocionada chica de ojos castaños cuyo cabello le llevaba recogido en un moño siendo cubierto por una fila pieza de tela de color celeste— ¡mira esas piedras de allí Rukia-san!— exclamo la muchacha dirigiéndose al estante donde estaban las piedras señaladas y con ojos soñadores se imaginó la diversidad de accesorios que podría crear con el uso de ellas

— Enserio son muy lindas y sabes bien que si no tienes el dinero suficiente para adquirir los materiales yo te puedo ayudar Hinamori— dijo su pensar la otra chica de baja estatura que por su lado poseía una corta y negra cabellera.

— Te lo agradezco Rukia-san pero yo he estado ahorrando y si voy a levantar un negocio quiero hacerlo por mi propio esfuerzo— rebatió la pelicastaña regalándole una dulce sonrisa; Momo poseía una gran aptitud y destreza para las artes manuales y la creación de accesorios era su fuerte por lo que decidio crear su propio negocio y ese era el motivo de su visita al local: "Tier's Diamond".

En un momento dado la ojivioleta salió del establecimiento sentándose en una banca de afuera, Hinamori por su lado ni se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga al estar tan enfrascada en recorrer todo el local. Rukia comenzó a jugar con su celular intentando matar el tiempo pero de pronto el seco sonido de unos golpes y el ronco gruñido de un muchacho escuchándose en el callejón contiguo llamaron su atención. Sigilosamente se acercó al oscuro lugar donde provinieron aquellos sonidos llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar al joven de cabellos celestes que llego a molestar a Ichigo y los demás en su primer día de clases batiéndose en combate contra otros 3 hombres de corpulenta complexión, pudo notar como otro hombre yacía noqueado en el piso y completamente amoratado del rostro a lo que la ojivioleta dedujo que era parte de la pandilla de los otros 3 contrincantes que aun estaban luchando debido a las fachas que portaba.

El peliceleste con cara de pocos amigos esquivaba los golpes de sus rivales con gran maestría y en un descuido cometido por parte de ellos fue capaz de asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en la gorda barriga de uno de sus sebosos atacantes logrando sacarle el aire desmayándolo así instantáneamente, sin embargo en lo que empujaba el enorme cuerpo del reciente derrotado no se percató como uno de los 2 secuaces que aún seguían de pies estaba dispuesto a golpearlo con una larga varilla de metal por la espalda y hubiera logra su cometido de no ser por la fuerte patada que recibió en la barbilla y parte de su mantecosa nariz cortesía de Rukia quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la contienda y sin ser descubierta; el dolor ocasionado por el pequeño pie de la muchacha fue tanto que el malhechor cayo de espalda al pedregoso piso haciendo un seco sonido contrastando con el llamativo ruido de la varilla de metal rodando por el suelo. El joven de celeste cabellera observo con sumo asombro la intervención de la joven de baja estatura, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el que ella decidiera ayudarlo pues fue capaz de reconocerla inmediatamente como la chica nueva de la universidad que se negó en decirle su nombre, hubiera seguido absorto en sus pensamientos de no ser que el último hombre en pie tomara a la ojivioleta de su antebrazo izquierdo mirándola con unos ojos consumidos por la ira... ojos cuyas pupilas se comprimieron al sentir el codo derecho de la pelinegra impactándose fuertemente contra su musculoso abdomen, soltando a la muchacha llevo sus 2 manos a la zona lastimada bajando así la guardia por unos cruciales segundos que uso el peliceleste para golpearle la cabeza y dejarlo tirado en el piso al igual que sus colegas siendo dominados por la inconciencia; Rukia quien no dejaba de mirar a todos los noqueados fijo su atención en el joven de ojos celestes cuando él decidió hablarle.

— Oye ¿qué rayos está haciendo una mocosa como tú en este lugar?, ¿no deberías estar en tu casa pintándote las uñas o chismeando con tus amigas?— cuestiono el herido muchacho que tenía un labio partido y dejaba escapar un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de su boca producto de su anterior pelea.

— ¿Y a ti eso te importa?, acabo de salvar tu trasero ya que si no hubiera intervenido a lo mejor te encontrarías desangrándote en el suelo con una varilla de metal clavada en tu espalda así que solo se agradecido.

— No te conviene hablarme así chiquilla, ¿acaso tienes idea de quién soy?.

— Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez el matón y buscapleitos de la universidad, he oído hablar de ti... ¡uy que miedo da estar en tu presencia!— con un evidente tono de sarcasmo y burla culmino su oración.

— ¡Tks, chiquilla insolente!— gruño pero al ver la cara burlona de esa enana decidió hacer la verdadera pregunta que lo rondaba— ¿por qué decidiste ayudarme?, ¿acaso esperas que te retribuyera el favor con algo de mi parte?— el tono sugerente del final hizo resoplar frustradamente a Rukia.

— No imagines cosas que no son, si intervine fue porque no tolero a los cobardes y el ver luchar a 3 matones contra un idiota que se da aires de grandeza no fue un acto precisamente valiente por parte de ellos— viendo como Grimmjow abrió la boca intentando hablar decidió cortarlo antes que empezara a reclamar— ahora me largo ya que no tengo nada que seguir haciendo aquí— dio media vuelta dando unos cuantos pasos cuando la voz del ojiceleste resonó otra vez.

— ¿Y tu nombre?, ¿acaso no tienes uno o sigue en la playa?— demando por una respuesta y haciendo referencia a la respuesta que la pelinegra le dio el primer día que la vio y se lo preguntó.

— Eso...

— ¡Rukia-chan!, ¡¿dónde estás?!— la tierna voz de Momo se dejó escuchar en los alrededores ya que había terminado de hacer su compra y al salir del local no encontró a su amiga de ojos violetas.

La pelinegra cuyo nombre había sido delatado suspiro audiblemente y salió de ese callejón uniéndose a su amiga de ojos almendrados retomando el camino a casa, pero antes le había dejado un claro mensaje al joven que aún seguía en el callejón: _"no te metas es más problemas, idiota"_.

— Con que Rukia eh... pero que chica más impetuosa— fue el último pensamiento que Grimmjow expreso antes de abordar las concurridas calles de la ciudad.

* * *

Al día siguiente... 4:35 pm...

Ichigo caminaba serenamente por los pasillos del súper mercado al que había acudido por petición de su alegre hermanita de castaña cabellera, su entrecejo completamente fruncido delataba su disconformidad al estar buscando los diversos productos que escritos tenía la página de papel que llevaba en mano en vez de estar encerrado en su habitación y acostado en su cómoda cama escuchando música, y es que a Yuzu se le había ocurrido cocinar curry para la cena pero estaba falta de ingredientes así que haciendo ojos de cachorro le había pedido el favor de ir a comprar al supermercado... en definitiva no podía negarse a un favor pedido por sus hermanas.

Adquirió todo lo señalado en la lista y una vez que pago al cajero se retiró cargando las bolsas de su compra, iba a dirigirse a su casa pero por motivo de una fuerza incomprensible decidió tomar una ruta más larga teniendo que rodear un bello parque, el nuevo trayecto a su hogar le llevaría unos 10 minutos más tarde de lo usual así que sintiéndose estúpido iba a regresar para tomar la ruta corta hasta que a unos 12 metros de él presencio la gracíl figura de la enana pelinegra poseedora de los exótico ojos violetas con los que soñaba últimamente. Maldiciéndose en sus adentros y sin comprender la razón comenzó a seguirla pero cuidando sus pasos para no ser descubierto, la distancia entre ambos era considerable por lo que la muchacha aún no se había percatado de su presencia; el pelinaranja continúo con su espionaje pero repentinamente un tipo con lentes de sol, sombrero y gabardina negra se unió al trayecto de la ojivioleta sin que ella tampoco lo notara, el ojimiel no le dio importancia a ese hombre en un inicio pero pronto noto que algo andaba mal... ese hombre estaba siguiendo a Rukia definitivamente.

El ojiámbar acelero el paso para darles alcance pero la multitud de personas caminando por las aceras a esa hora fue un obstáculo para él y sin darse cuenta perdió de vista a Rukia y a su acosador, comenzó a correr como loco en diferentes direcciones alrededor de unos 7 minutos pero al no encontrarlos el pánico comenzó a recorrerlo lentamente pero por fortuna deslumbró la figura de la ojivioleta nuevamente aunque el estado en el que se hallaba lo inquieto profundamente. Una desolada esquina era el sitio en el que se encontraba el hombre de gabardina negra sosteniente a una inconsciente Rukia gracias al paño humedecido con un potente somnífero que él mantenía pegado a su respingona nariz, estaba a punto de abordar una camioneta azul aparcada frente a él y cuando se disponía en meter a la joven pelinegra escucho el sonido de unos veloces pies y como un grito diciendo el nombre de la jovencita provenía de un pelinaranja que parecía querer golpearlo por lo que no le quedo de otra que soltar a la muchacha dejándola caer en la acera y subir a la espaciosa camioneta para luego arrancarla velozmente y perderse en la carretera mientras maldecía la abrupta interrupción del ojimiel... se supone que nadie tenía que verlo, por suerte no estaba descubierto de la cara totalmente por lo que estaba seguro que el pelinaranja no fue capaz de distinguir sus rasgos.

Ichigo se acercó inmediatamente a la inconsciente pelinegra tomándola entre sus brazos, estaba preocupado por el estado de ella así que no le dio mucha importancia a la huida del misterioso sujeto... al menos no en ese momento. Se tranquilizó al notar que la respiración de Rukia se encontraba normal así que dedujo que despertaría en un par de horas, cargándola con sus fuertes brazos se dio cuenta del ligero peso de la muchacha ¡era tan liviana como una pluma! y sus delicadas facciones también fueron motivo de su estudio en ella; viéndola en ese estado parecía muy frágil y delicada aunque su comportamiento demostrara todo lo contrario... alguien la estaba acosando y él no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones con ella pero eso no significaría un problema estando el cerca de ella; una inesperada pero cálida corriente recorrió el ser del joven de ojos avellana hecho a lo que no pudo atribuir una explicación, pero Ichigo si tenía certeza de algo y eso era que el cuidaría de Rukia... ¡definitivamente la protegería!, esa fue la decisión tomada por el ojiámbar aunque no se dio cuenta de la mirada celeste que lo estudiaba desde la acera del frente solo para desaparecer a la hora de abordar un taxi que llego a recogerlo...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Ejem... ¡Hola!... ¿hay alguien aquí? :'v *se escuchan los grillos*. Bueno quiero saludar a las personas que lleguen a leer esto xD y darles una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza en actualizar pero es que tenido otras 3 historias bajo mi cargo e intentando reunir el polvito de Ulquiorra para revivirlo no me quedo tiempo ni para respirar :v , ya hablando en serio... me apena actualizar hasta ahora :( pero esta vez enserio intentare no demorarme tanto :D . Por mucho que me tarde en escribir quiero que sepan que no abandonare esta historia ni ninguna otra!, espero que les agrade este capítulo y les pido de todo corazón que por favor me dejen sus bellos comentarios :) enserio no saben lo que significa para mí el recibir sus opiniones! :'D ... les mando millones de chappys para que así la taicho llegue a sus casas 7u7 ... ¡nos leemos pronto!

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Las curiosidades o datos importantes que hubieron hoy! :

 **1-** Respecto a que Rukia es asistente de Urahara en sus tiempos libres por tener las 300 "horas sociales" quiero explicarles la importancia de ello por si no me di a entender: acá en mi país para graduarme de la universidad a parte de pasar todas las materias (lógicamente) también es un requisito realizar 300 "horas sociales" (estas las hacemos al ayudar en cualquier institución pública) y 300 "prácticas profesionales" (las logramos al trabajar en una empresa la profesión que elegimos... en términos simples trabajar de gratis porque no te pagaran :'v). Así que la "Universidad de Karakura" siendo una institución pública es un lugar valido donde Rukia puede realizar sus horas sociales... además que le conviene porque Urahara se las dará todas si ella hace solo la mitad de ellas.

 **2-** A lo mejor pensaron que Ichigo actuó impulsivamente en el salón, pero el escuchar la forma vulgar en que se expresaban de la taicho y ver como se masturbaban por ella fue un espectáculo desagradable incluso para Hirako... esos Bryan hasta en mi historia aparecen xD.

 **3-** Cuando dice Rukia que también ayudara en las clases a los alumnos de la "Escuela de informática" no crean que es otro lugar al que ira. En la universidad en que estudio cada edificio del campus tiene su nombre junto con su letra correspondiente ejemplo: "Escuela de informática" edificio "C", "Escuela de gastronomía" edificio "L" y asi... pero las mencionadas "escuelas" son los mismos edificios de la universidad... y como se habrab dado cuenta Uryu estudia en la "Escuela de Medicina".

 **4-** Cuando Inoue dice que quiere enmendar a "Enraku" hago referencia al oso de peluche que mostro en los primeros capítulos del manga.

 **5-** Para los que no se recuerden de Yoshino es la mujer bount de pelo café. Inoue parece estar en la friendzone ya que Uryu noticea a su maestra (todo un asalta camas jajaja xD)... pero nuestro pobre Ishida está en la alumnozone? Jajajja xD.

 **6-** Kaien-dono aparecerá mucho en el otro capítulo *w*.

 **Respusta a comentarios:**

 **-Hana.K :** Hola te agradezco mucho el comentario y no sé si iras al día pero espero que te guste este capitulo! :3.

 **-Inverse L. Reena:** Hola! :D me alegra mucho al ver como se involucran con la historia :3, pues Rangiku y Kaien si son de ideas brillantes al igual que la taicho :3 y pues el freso ira avivando poco a poco xD… saludos!

 **-netokastillo:** Hola! te mando un enorme saludo y espero que te guste este capítulo ;) .

 **\- Natsumivat:** A ti quiero darte un sincero y enorme agradecimiento! :') acabo de leer todos tus comentarios en las demás historias y la verdad lo valoro mucho! :'D , te contestare adecuadamente a los demás comentarios en sus propias actualizaciones… me encantan los comentarios largos así que mil gracias! :3 , la próxima historia que actualizare es "Custodio de tu amor" y por el momento te diré que acertaste en algunas cosas ;) … te mando un enorme abrazo! :)

Bien eso sería todo por ahora :3 ... cuídense!


End file.
